The New Girl
by spydalek
Summary: Follow me, Emily, as I navigate a world I once knew as fictional, all while being thrown into the deep end with my first relationship thanks to my 'wonderful' aunt. At least the three are understanding. Crossposted to A03.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Welcome to my new story set in the Descendants world. It's set after the second movie, but ignores Wicked World mostly, with a few headcanons thrown in. :)**

 **I've also thrown in characters from a DCOM I really liked, for plot purposes ;) And not all the Heroes and Heroines will have children, some will be appearing themselves in later chapters. With one or two of them even playing a big role in the plot. :)**

 **But anyway, that's enough rambling. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of the Disney Movies/Characters.**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter One:

I took a deep breath as I looked up at the familiar statue of a King. A very familiar statue. I walked up to it with a small smile, nodding to myself when I saw the plaque on the bottom of it. This was exactly who I thought it was… King Adam, of the Descendants universe. I smiled to myself, as I felt a slight tingling on both of my wrists and above my left breast. Before I could investigate, I heard a female voice say "Can I help you?" causing the tingling on my left wrist stop. I turned to see familiar faces standing there. Mal stood there, with wavy purple hair. And wearing her purple jacket. "I have to say, purple really suits you." I said, with a smile. "It's so much better than the blonde." She just smirked, before saying "So you know who I am."

"Of course." I said, with a smile. "You're Mal, the one who proved mothers don't always know best." And yes, I know what you're thinking. It's intended. I saw Mal tilt her head slightly, before she said "Can't say I've heard that one before." I stepped towards her, as she continued "Where'd you come from?"

"Far, far away." I told her, with a smile. It wasn't a lie either, I was from a different universe so it was far away. "But I know of your exploits here." She nodded, as two more familiar figures walked over to us. Ben and Evie. "Hey Mal, who's your friend?" asked Ben, slipping his arm around her waist. I smiled, as Mal said "I have no idea. She hasn't given me her name. Though she knows who I am."

"Everybody knows who you three are." I said, with a smile. Before looking at Ben. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"Please, call me Ben." he said, with a smile. I felt the tingling above my breast stop as soon as he said that, but didn't pay it much mind. Which is not like me, and I can hear Mother telling me off for dismissing something so big. But I was distracted by the fact I was standing in front of three fictional characters. That was probably bigger. "Hey there." said Evie, with a smile. Again, the tingling on my right wrist stopped. And again, I didn't think anything of it. "Hey." I said, looking at her, before taking a deep breath. I figured she'd like a compliment so I added "Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?" with a smile. At her blush, I assumed not many people actually complimented her. And at Mal's glare I guessed she didn't like how I said it. Ben looked at me and said "So, mind giving us your name?"

"It's Emily." I told him, with a smile. "Just Emily." Ben nodded, before saying "Why we don't take this into my office? I'm sure we have much to talk about." I tilted my head, something told me he knew more than he was letting on… I just smiled, before nodding and saying "Lead the way, your majesty."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, soulmates are a thing here?" I asked, as I stood in Ben's office with him, Mal and Evie. Mal was leaning against the wall behind the desk Ben was sat at, while Evie sat in one of the chairs, the poise of a Princess. Ben nodded and said "Yes. However most people don't have visual clues on who their soulmate is. It is rare and only those blessed by a certain goddess at birth have them…" I nodded, soul-marks were a rare thing back in my world too, unless Aunt Aphrodite liked you. "Let me guess, this goddess is Aphrodite." I said, with a shake of my head. Of course, my aunt can't make things easy for me here. She had to throw me into the deep end. And not allow me much time to get acquainted with the new world first. I chuckled, as Mal said "You know her?"

"I may have got on her bad side by not letting her out of a golden net a few years back." I told her, with a small smile. "She's also technically my aunt." Mal just nodded, as Ben said "Well, then, you probably have more of a grasp on this than us."

"Actually, you probably know much more than me." I told him, with a sigh. "Since we're so-called soulmates, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm from a world where this entire place is fictional." I studied their faces, though only Ben's betrayed any emotion. Mal and Evie had stoic expressions, while he looked quizzical for a moment. Before he shook it away as Mal said "One of the things you should know about soulmates, they know when you're lying."

"Caught you out a few times, I'm guessing." I said, looking at her. I wasn't concerned, since I knew I was telling the truth, and obviously so did they. Mal nodded before saying "Yeah. A few times."

"More than a few." said Evie, looking at Mal. "Or do you not remember when you forgot my birthday?" Mal blushed, as Ben said "Anyway, we should inform the Fairy Godmother of our new student." changing the subject. He turned to look at me. "Is that alright with you?"

"Admittedly, I would much rather be in the library with a map of the world and a few history books, but I suppose we have to get the admin stuff out of the way first." I said, with a small smile. Knowledge was the one thing I could rely on all the time, and without knowing much about the 'real' world I was now in… Well it didn't sit right with me. I knew basic stuff, but only things I may have gleamed from the two movies, since I hadn't read any of the books. And I really hate going into places blind. "You'd willingly go to the library?" asked Mal, raising her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Knowledge is power, Mal." I told her, with a smile. "And I'm also as blind as a bat when it comes to this world, which is not something I like… I know a lot about the Isle and this very castle, but other than that I am blind. I don't like that feeling. It's dangerous." Mal seemed confused, making me smile slightly. "I like being prepared." I told her, with a smile. Mal just nodded, as Ben said "I will send a message to the Fairy Godmother, telling her to meet us in here. There are a few history books on the shelves if you wish to look at them." I smiled at him, before saying "Thanks." as he stood up.

* * *

I read for about half an hour before the Fairy Godmother walked in. In that time I learnt that the United States of Auradon had been many separate continents twenty years ago. Till all the good magic users banded together and used a very powerful spell to unite the lands. Placing King Adam and Queen Belle in charge. It was an interesting read, but didn't tell me enough. Since half an hour wasn't enough to even finish a chapter…

* * *

"You wanted to see me, your majesty." said the Fairy Godmother, breaking me out of my reading. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway, looking at Ben. Ben smiled at her and said "We have a new student." The Fairy Godmother smiled and said "Emily has arrived then."

"You were expecting me?" I asked, confused. The Fairy Godmother turned, slightly surprised, before looking me up and down. "You're Emily?"

"Of course." I said, with a smile. "And you're the Fairy Godmother. I'm going to ask again, you were expecting me?"

"Your mother sent word ahead." said the Fairy Godmother, looking at me. "She told me to expect you tomorrow though, you are early." I just smiled, before saying "I guess Mother didn't tell you I never do what's expected of me." The Fairy Godmother nodded, as she said "I see you've already met King Ben and his… friends." I saw Mal and Evie roll their eyes, as I said "You mean his consorts." I saw a slight sigh erupt from the Fairy Godmother but it was gone as soon as it was there, so I continued "Yes, I've already met them. They've explained things to me." The Fairy Godmother nodded again, before saying "Ah well, if you'd follow me I'll show you to your room." I just nodded and stood up. As Ben said "You can take the book with you, if you want." while smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded before saying "I will get it back to you tomorrow."

"Oh that's alright, you can have it for longer." said Ben, looking at me. I chuckled and said "I'm a quick reader, your majesty. Believe me when I say I'll have read this by tomorrow." He seemed surprised, but nodded, making me smile. As I followed the Fairy Godmother out.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother soon palmed me off to her daughter, Jane, who had been talking to Jay and Carlos (Who had Dude on his lap) as well as a blonde girl, in a semi-familiar blue dress, I didn't know. "Jane, dear, this is Emily." said the Fairy Godmother, looking at Jane. "Can you show her around?"

"Of course, Mother." said Jane, nodding. The Fairy Godmother smiled and nodded, before walking off. I let out a smile, before saying "Hey."

"Is that history book from King Ben's library?" asked the blonde, her eyes wide. She also had a similar accent to mine, British. "He doesn't usually let anybody touch them except Evie…"

"I must be special then." I said, with a smile. They didn't need to know about the soulmate thing just yet, I needed to process that myself. "I'm returning it to him in the morning, then probably heading to the library. I hear it's amazing here." The blonde grinned and said "Yeah, it's amazing. Mom's one of the librarians. The main one during summer, at least." I smiled before saying "Well, I cannot wait to meet her. I will probably be seeing a lot of her." The blonde smiled and said "I'm Charlotte Liddell." I nodded, with a smile. Liddell, huh? No wonder the dress looked familiar, her mother must be Alice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte." I said, with a smile. Before looking at Jay, Carlos and Jane. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Even if I don't know some of your names." That was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. "I'm Carlos, this is Jay." said Carlos, with a smile in my direction. I nodded and said "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Jane looked at me and said "Are you ready to see your room?" I smiled at her and nodded before saying "Sure. I need to start reading if I want to finish this book for tomorrow morning." Again, another lie. I didn't sleep much, since I could survive on an hour if I wanted, so I didn't actually need to start reading this minute to finish the book by the morning, but they didn't need to know that. I smiled as I followed Jane towards a side building.

* * *

"Since it's summer at the moment, only those of us who's parents work here are currently here." said Jane, with a smile as she led me down a corridor in the girl's side of the boarding house. I noticed that she didn't mention the ones who didn't have parents, like the four VKs, but I didn't mention it. "So, you have a room to yourself right now, but when school starts again in three months you will have a roommate." I nodded. I'm used to having a roommate, since I lived in a carehome till I was eleven. And then I lived in a cabin with about twenty of my half-siblings, and there wasn't much privacy there. Just a few screens dividing the open space into smallish rooms. "Cool." I said, looking at Jane. "I'm used to having a roommate. I've always had one." Jane nodded, as we reached a door marked '2-C'. She opened it with a smile and said "I'm in 2-A, if you have any questions. I'll leave you to settle in." She walked off, making me smile as I made my way into the room. It was a simple room, with two beds. Two of pretty much everything, except the table with four chairs around it. There was a flat screen TV, and quite a big one at that. There was also an empty bookcase which was pretty cool. There was a bay window with seating around it, which was great, and I made my way other to it straight away, after shutting the door. I smiled as I flicked the book open to where I had left off and began reading again.

* * *

The history of the United States of Auradon is interesting. King Adam and Belle united the world, but each state is run by a different King or Queen. Interestingly, there were two King Arthurs. Though, one was Queen Allie, and was only seventeen, while the other was King Arthur, who was in his thirties and married to both Guinevere and Lancelot. I suppose that's one way to kill a love triangle. Though I wasn't really interesting in those three, Queen Allie intrigued me, the name was familiar. But there wasn't much on the people in the book I was reading, it was just history. And according to the book, Queen Allie and her subjects had appeared on the outskirts of Camelot, with their own building. Avalon High… Again, the name was familiar. Merlin had relocated the building to be not far from the castle, allowing Camelot to have it's own school. Queen Allie and her knights moved into the castle, but being a history book it didn't have any information on who Queen Allie and her knights were… It was infuriating.

* * *

I was brought out of my reading by a knock on my door. I was reading about how Hawaii existed here as well, and with that name, and that Motunui was one of the islands. I sighed, bookmarking the page before standing up and walking over to the door. I opened it with a small smile, to see Mal and Evie standing there. With Jay and Carlos. "Hey." I said, with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"We came to see if you wanted a tour of the campus." said Evie, with a smile. "Unless we interrupted you doing something?" I smiled back at her. It's been an hour, I can stand to take a break. "I was just reading about Queen Allie and her knights, they seem familiar." I said, looking at Evie and Mal. "Any idea who they are?"

"Her knights are impressive Tourney players." said Jay, looking at me. "They almost beat us in the finals." I nodded, as Mal said "They arrived here when we were still on the isle a year ago. We got a new history teacher at Dragon Hall at the same time." I nodded again, that didn't help me work out how I knew the name, but it'd do for now. "So, about this tour." I said, with a smile, as I placed the book on the side and stepped outside with them.

* * *

The tour was interesting. The four of them showed me everything. The cafeteria, the library, the classrooms… There was also the tourney field and an area just outside the school ground that housed a carnival during the school year. All year long. The tents were still up, but there were no people in any of them, which was pretty cool. There was a permanent carnival outside the school. I think I'm going to enjoy my time here.

* * *

After a good two hours, we said our goodbyes and I headed back to my room to continue reading. I still had a good half of the book to read.

* * *

Much like my world's USA had a president, this USA also had one. King Adam. Though he wasn't the president as much as King. And there was a council led by King Adam who voted on everything. A lot of Disney characters I knew were on said council, including Snow White. It was a fascinating read.

* * *

By the time I finished the book, it was dark out. And I looked at the clock on the side to see it was almost five am. I smiled to myself, before reaching into my bag and pulling out my pyjamas. I quickly changed into them before turning off the lights and getting into bed.

* * *

I woke up two hours later, fully rested, and changed back into my normal clothes before heading out of the boarding house. Wondering if the cafeteria would be open.

* * *

Turns out it was, and Ben was in there, looking at his phone. "Hey Emily." he said, looking at me as I sat down across from him with my croissants. I smiled and said "Hey. I have your book. It was an interesting read." He nodded, before saying "You weren't kidding when you said you were a quick reader." I just chuckled as I bit into one of my croissants. Gods, I loved croissants. In moderation, of course, because there is such a thing as too much of a good thing and you don't want to get sick of things. But anyway… "I was up till five reading it." I said, after swallowing. "Don't worry, I don't need much sleep." I saw him studying me, before saying "So, what are you planning to do today?"

"I was going to go to the library." I told him, with a smile. "Need to find a map of the USA." He nodded, before saying "How would you feel about meeting my parents? I may have let it slip that I found my fourth soulmate…" I let out a small sigh. I wasn't ready to think about that at the moment. I turned my sigh into a small smile before saying "I… Do we have to do it today? I really just want to bury myself in maps of the world." He smiled at me and said "Mal, Evie and I are having dinner with them tomorrow, you're welcome to join us." I just nodded, I could do that, probably. I finished the second croissant and placed the history book on the table, with a smile. "I'll see you later, no doubt." I said, before walking out.

* * *

When I walked into the library, I saw Charlotte sat reading a book on Wonderland at one of the tables. I smiled to myself, as I heard a female voice with an RP English accent say "Can I help you?" from behind me. I turned, to see Alice standing there. Despite probably being in her thirties, I could definitely tell she was Alice. I smiled and said "I'm looking for an atlas of the USA, actually." Alice nodded and said "Follow me then." with a smile.

* * *

Soon enough, I had an atlas open in front of me. Not that it really helped me understand anything. Some of the eighteen states had weird names. That didn't help me work anything out. But hey, at least now I knew the basic layout of the country, which was great. I shut the atlas and put it back, before heading over to the textbooks. As I passed a table, I saw a familiar woman sat at one of the tables reading Romeo and Juliet. The cool thing was she wasn't wearing the yellow dress, but her blue one. I smiled to myself, as I reached the shelves, and began looking for anything on Camelot. I smiled when I saw one that read 'Recent History of Camelot' and grabbed it. Before walking over to the table Belle was sat on. "Excuse me, your majesty, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, looking at her. She looked up from her book. "Not at all." she said, with a smile. "And please, call me Belle."

"I'm Emily." I said, as I sat down across from her. "Thanks." She smiled as she saw the book. "You like history?"

"I like knowledge." I told her, with a smile. "But honestly, I'm reading this because I recognized a name in the history book your son let me borrow last night and I want to look her up."

"Ben let you borrow one of his books?" asked Belle, with a slight smile. "I thought he only let Evie do that… Huh. Anyway, what was the name? I might be able to help you myself." I smiled. Belle was nice. Of course she was… Why would I ever think otherwise? "Queen Allie." I told her, with a smile. "I'm sure I've heard the name before, and I cannot place it right now."

"Ah yes, the girl who has been verified to be a reincarnation of King Arthur." said Belle, with a smile. "She and her knights, plus their Jennifer and Miles, arrived here two years ago. Merlin has verified their story, and they appear to be from a different universe where most of us are fictional."

"I think I need to meet these people." I said, with a smile. "Do you know how they got here?"

"A spell their Miles did went wrong or something, as far as I know." said Belle, with a smile. "My husband dealt with it while I was helping Ariel with her daughter." I nodded, as she added "Why would you need to meet them?"

"Because I'm also from a world where you're fictional characters." I told her, with a smile. There was no point lying, especially if they had precedent for people from other universes. She smiled at me, before saying "Fair enough. I take it Ben already knows, since you're his fourth soulmate." I just smiled, of course Belle would have worked it out. She's Belle. "All three of them know, yes." I said, with a smile. Before taking a deep breath. "Do we have to use the term soulmate? Doesn't it imply that your 'soul' does a jump when you meet your soulmate?" I didn't feel anything other than normal when I met the three of them. I mean, I had never had Those feelings before, so you know maybe I was thinking too much about it… "That's not always true, Emily." said Belle, looking at me with a smile. Bringing me out of my thoughts. "It took months for me to fall in love with Adam. And he's my soulmate." I knew she was trying to reassure me, but it wasn't working. I took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry, your majesty, I just…" I trailed off, unable to put what I was thinking into words. She just smiled at me, before saying "I understand, and I know Ben, Mal and Evie will as well. True love takes time. Even for those with soul-marks." She stood up. "If you want, I can set you up a meeting with Queen Allie and her consorts. I'm sure they won't mind answering your questions." I smiled, and said "I would like that. Thank you, your majesty."

"I told you, call me Belle." she said, looking at me as she took her book. "What room are you in?"

"2-C." I told her, with a smile. "I'm going back there now, should be there for the rest of the morning." Belle nodded before walking off with a smile. She was really nice in real life. Then again, I shouldn't have expected anything else. I smiled to myself and stood up, grabbing the book to put away.

* * *

 **There you go, end of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed and if you've read this far, please leave a review.**

 **And yes, Avalon High's characters will have a role in the next chapter, I have plans. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's chapter two. Took longer than I expected to write but I got there in the end. :)**

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Two:

I had been sat in my room, in the bay window, for half an hour, looking at my phone. Which surprisingly worked here, and connected easily to the Wi-Fi network here. I hadn't expected it to work, so I had been fully ready to buy a new phone. I had been there for half an hour before I heard a knock on my room. I couldn't be bothered getting up so I just shouted "Come in." The door opened and Mal walked in. Flopping onto one of the beds. I just smiled, before saying "How can I help you, Mal?"

"Charlie saw you talking to Belle in the library." said Mal, looking at me. I just looked at her and said "Yeah, and?"

"Why were you talking to her?" asked Mal, making me chuckle as I stood up. She looked at me as she sat up, as I said "She's helping me with a few things. And gave me a piece of welcome advice." I smiled at her, and she gave me a small smile back, before saying "She does give some good advice." with a nod. "She doesn't see me as Maleficent's daughter, either… She takes Evie and I out for tea every Sunday, just to ask us how we're doing…" She sighed. "It was awkward to begin with, after Ben and I started dating… I didn't know how to talk to her, and she was so nice… Completely different to what I was used to on the Isle…" I smiled, not wanting to interrupt. I doubted she ever opened up to anybody, so I took a seat on the bay window again. Just listening. "It took a few 'dates' before I felt comfortable, she's a good listener you know… But it got easier once Evie joined us, when Belle found out she was also our soulmate… She'll probably invite you when she finds out." She smiled at me. "It's fun, we don't just go for tea anymore, she makes a day out of it… I think this week we're going to an art gallery in town." I nodded, before saying "She already knows about the…" I took a deep breath. "Soulmate thing. But I don't think she'll be asking me to join you any time soon, she knows I'm not ready for that…" Mal looked at me, before asking "Not ready for what?"

"Just… Everything." I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm… I've never done the whole relationship thing before… And now I'm being told I've got three soulmates… It's crazy to me. I barely know how to handle one." Mal smiled at me, before saying "Hey, we don't have to go at a pace you're uncomfortable with. We'll go at your pace. If it means working up to dates with all of us then so be it." She smiled, and I was taken aback by how honest she was being. The honesty practically radiated off her. "OK." I said, with a smile. "The others are going to be alright with this?"

"Ol' Benny Boy is a good guy, he won't do anything that he thinks would hurt you." said Mal, with a smile. "And E, she was just as apprehensive about this. You can talk to her about it if you want." I nodded, with my own smile, before asking "Where are Evie and Ben anyway?"

"Oh right, yes, that's why I'm here." she said, sitting up. "Ben's surprised us with a big trip around Auradon, we're leaving for on Monday. I know I said we'd be happy to go slow but he planned this way before you arrived and he's taking all of us. Including Jay, Carlos, Jane and Charlotte." She had a hopeful smile on her lips, making me smile before saying "Any chance Camelot is on this tour?"

"I'm sure it is, yes." she said, nodding. "Why?" However, before I could answer, there was a knock on the door and I walked over to it. I opened it to see Belle standing there, smiling. "Come in, your ma…" I trailed off when I saw her look. "Belle. Come in, Belle." She smiled as she stepped into my room, and her smile got bigger when she saw Mal lounging on the bed. "If this is a bad time, I can leave." she said, looking at me. I shook my head and said "Mal and I were just talking, weren't we, Mal."

"I was inviting her on the trip Ben's organized for us." said Mal, with a smile as she stood up and walked over to the door. She looked at me. "Shall I tell him you're in? I'll even ask him if we're going to Camelot, if that's where you really want to go." I smiled back, before saying "Sure. Though I don't have any clothes suitable for travelling…"

"Oh, don't worry, dear, Evie and I can help you with that." said Belle, looking at me. She looked at Mal. "Can you tell Evie I wish to speak to her here." Mal nodded and said "Of course, Belle." before walking out. Shutting the door behind her. Belle smiled at me and said "Are you alright, dear?" I gave her a small smile, before nodding. "I told Mal I wasn't ready for anything big…" I said, looking at her. "She promised they'll take it slow for me." Belle nodded, before saying "Of course." with a smile. "I got in touch with Queen Allie for you." She took a seat at the table, and I took the seat opposite. "And?" I asked, looking at her. She smiled and said "It is good news, Emily. She wishes to speak to you when it is possible. She suggested you meet the day before the Camelot ball for Ben and his friends. Which is in two weeks." I nodded, so Mal didn't actually need to ask. I was about to say something when there was another knock at the door. "Come in, Evie." I said, looking at the door. The door opened and Evie stepped in, holding her heart shaped bag. "Mal said there was a fashion emergency." she said, looking at me. Before noticing Belle. "Oh… Hello, your majesty."

"Evie, I've told you, it's Belle." said Belle, with a smile. "We are taking Emily shopping. She's coming on your trip with you and she hasn't got any clothes for it." Evie grinned, before letting out a squeal. I guess she likes shopping. Belle smiled as I found wondering what I had gotten myself in for…

* * *

Actually, it was enjoyable. Evie and I have similar tastes, so it only took an hour to find enough to last for the six weeks, and beyond that, though Evie was making me my outfits for the balls. Since apparently only having one isn't allowed. Something Belle agreed with. I was not looking forward to the balls, I hated big parties… But now we were sat in a nice café a few streets away from the school. I had a glass of cola, which is thankfully a multi-universal concept, while Belle and Evie were sipping coffees. We also had a plate of macarons sat in the middle of the table. My bags of clothes had already been taken by Lumiere and other servants, despite my protests. "You know, Emily, I'm taking Mal and Evie out for the day tomorrow. You're welcome to join us." said Belle, bringing me back to the present. I looked at her to see she had a smile on her face. As Evie said "Yeah, you should come. It'll be fun." I took a deep breath, I didn't think I was ready for that… Especially if what Mal said about them was correct… "I'm not going to lie, I'm sure I'd enjoy myself but..." I started, before trailing off as Belle smiled and said "I understand, Emily. You're not ready. Maybe when you get back from your trip in six weeks?" I smiled at her with a nod, before saying "Hopefully." Belle smiled, before standing up. "If you ladies will excuse me, I need to use the powder room. Are you going to be alright?" I smiled and nodded, as Evie said "Of course, your maj… Belle." Belle smiled and walked off towards the restrooms. I smiled to myself, as Evie said "So, you and Mal had a chat earlier."

"Yeah." I said, with a smile. "She told me about your Sundays with Belle. Before asking me to join you on that trip." Evie nodded, with a smile of her own. "You know everybody's going to Ben's room tonight for movie night." she said, with a smile. "You should join us. I think we're watching the latest Star Wars movie, number seven." OK then, so Star Wars was still a film franchise here. Cool. "It won't just be me, Mal and Ben. Jay, Carlos, Charlotte and Jane will be there." said Evie, looking at me. I smiled and said "I'll be there. Though I might need an escort, since I don't know where his room is."

"Mal and I will knock at six." said Evie, with a smile. "Wear pyjamas." I nodded, as Belle returned. "Are you girls ready to return to the school?" she asked, with a smile. Both Evie and I nodded as we stood up.

* * *

As soon as I got back to my room, I found my bags waiting for me. I quickly proceeded to put them away into the wardrobe and chest of drawers on my side of the room, and once I was finished I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone again. Before slipping onto my bed.

* * *

By the time the knock from Mal and Evie came, I was in my pyjamas on my bed looking at my laptop, which I had pulled out of my bag with ease. I had placed my phone back in my bag after I had gotten bored of it, and my laptop seemed more appealing, which also connected with ease. Thankfully, I had all my music downloaded onto it. So I was listening to my country playlist (Sue me, I like country music), and currently playing was 'Suds in the Bucket' by Sara Evans. I was singing along when there was a knock on the door. I instantly stopped singing, and walked over to the door, opening it. "Hey guys." I said, with a smile. Before walking over to my laptop. I pressed the pause button as Mal said "Do we wanna know what that is?"

"It's country music." I said, looking at her. "One thing you need to know about me, I have many different tastes in music. Country is one of those. I am not ashamed of that." Mal just nodded, before saying "I can respect that."

"How much music do you have on there?" asked Evie, looking at me. I smiled at her and said "Almost six thousand, I think." She nodded, as I noticed they were also in their PJs, Mal's were purple with green dragons on while Evie's were blue with mirrors on them. "Shall we go?" I asked, slipping my laptop into my bag, before slipping my bag over my shoulder. "You won't need that." said Mal, looking at me. I just smiled and said "My bag doesn't leave my sight. It has everything I own inside it." I mean, it's also enchanted to be bigger on the inside and only open for those I allow (Which for now was only me and my half-sister, Annabeth) so I knew it would be safe here but I still had to bring it with me since it was the only thing I knew was completely mine. Along with all the stuff inside. It's basically a bag of holding without the weight and size limitations. I could have everything plus the kitchen sink in there if I wanted without a problem. And the best part is it always feels empty. I was brought out of my thoughts by Evie saying "Well, shall we get going?" I smiled at her, with a nod, before saying "Sure."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was watching Mal and Evie stride into Ben's room like they owned it. I followed behind, slightly sheepish, to see Ben setting up the TV while Carlos, Jay, Jane and Charlotte were sat down on the chairs in front of said TV. I smiled to myself as Ben noticed me and made his way over. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming."

"I can leave if you want." I said, looking at him. He shook his head before saying "No, no, this is for everybody at the castle." I nodded, with a smile. As he continued "I'm really glad you're here, though. I didn't think you'd come."

"I couldn't exactly say no to Evie when she asked." I said, with a smile. Ben chuckled before saying "I don't think anybody can." with a smile. Before he looked over at where Mal and Evie had settled, on the empty sofa, with a look that could only be read as love. I let out a small smile, as he turned to me and said "Do you want to sit by us or…"

"I don't mind." I told him, with a smile. I could do that. I could sit with them. Ben smiled and led me over to the sofa, letting me sit on the end of it. No pressure at all. It was nice.

* * *

"So, Emily, Mal told me about her little chat with you earlier." said Ben, as we were leaving after the movie was finished. Jay, Carlos, Jane and Charlotte had already left, while Mal and Evie were still in his room since apparently they practically lived in there despite having their own room on my floor (2-D, according to Ben). Ben had insisted on escorting me back to my room, even though I insisted I knew the way back especially since I had a photographic memory. I looked at him but didn't say anything, since I wanted to see where this was going. He smiled as he continued "She also suggested that you and I do something tomorrow while she and Evie are with my mom. Would you like that?" I gave him a small smile, before saying "I've never been on a date with anybody before…"

"Well, if you want, we don't have to call it a date." he said, with a smile. "We don't even have to go anywhere." He was trying not to make me feel pressured, which was nice, so I nodded before saying "Sure. I'd like that a lot." He nodded, before saying "OK then. I'll come by your room about nine? Or later?" I could feel his nervousness radiating off him, which felt weird. But also comforting. He was just as nervous as I was. "Nine will be fine, Ben… I'll be up." I told him, with a smile. As we reached my door. "You really didn't need to escort me back to my room." I said, opening my door. Ben smiled and said "Well, I couldn't have asked you out if I didn't." I chuckled. That was true, I guess… I took a deep breath, before saying "Well thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at nine." He smiled and walked off with a goodbye, as I stepped into my room. Shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I placed my laptop onto the table and turned my music back on, pressing the randomise button, I took a deep breath. My first date… Ben had asked me out on a date… I kinda assumed Mal would but hey… I could do it. There was no need to obsess over it. Ben didn't seem the guy who'd do something out of my comfort zone, I could trust him… I took a deep breath as the dulcet tones of John Barrowman singing 'The Winner Takes It All' filled my ears. I started singing along with a smile, as I rooted through my bag for the SD Card I kept my writings on. As well as my headphones.

* * *

I spent all night writing my mystery novel and before I knew it, it was coming up to nine… I quickly saved what I had written and took my headphones out of my laptop, before placing it on the table. I then quickly got dressed, to the tune of 'More Than A Band' by Lemonade Mouth (Well, the cast of the movie Lemonade Mouth). I pulled my black leather jacket (That Evie had picked out for me) on over my blue v-neck t-shirt, just as there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock in the corner, before frowning. I always got confused by analogue clocks… I then looked at the clock in the corner of my laptop, it was nine. I straightened my jacket before pausing the music and opening the door. To see Ben standing there, holding a picnic basket. "Good morning." he said, as I stepped aside to allow him into my room. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." I lied, with a small smile. He just looked at me and I knew instantly he didn't believe me. And then I remembered what Mal had said about soulmates and being unable to lie to them. "Fine, I didn't sleep at all." I said, looking at him. "Spent all night writing. Really calms my nerves." He looked at me, before saying "You're not tired?"

"Not at all." I told him, with a smile. "I don't need as much sleep as a regular person." I had found out quite quickly that I only needed something like five hours a week to still function properly. I do still sleep most nights if I'm not engrossed in something. Like I was last night with my writing. "Alright then." said Ben, with a smile, bringing me out of my thoughts. "So, I was thinking we could go up to the enchanted lake for a picnic." I nodded, a picnic sounded nice. As long as there weren't any bees or wasps around… I have a slight fear of them… I'm not allergic as far as I know, I just don't like them. I also much prefer to sit inside with my laptop or a good book to being outside, though I'm not opposed to it and I do spend a lot of summer outside. I'm still reading most of the time, but I'm outside. "That sounds nice." I said, looking at Ben with a smile. "I'd like that." Ben smiled, before saying "Great. Shall we get going?" I nodded with a smile of my own as I grabbed my laptop from the table and put it into my bag. Which I then put over my shoulder.

* * *

Soon enough I was getting off the back of Ben's scooter at the Enchanted Lake. Gods, it was beautiful. It was a shame I couldn't swim properly, because I'm pretty sure the water would be magical. I took the pink helmet off and placed it onto the scooter as Ben grabbed the picnic basket. Before leading me to the pavilion in the middle of the lake. I smiled as he pulled out some pillows from the basket along with a blanket. "I'm betting you're hungry." said Ben, with a smile as he placed the blanket on the floor with the pillows. I smiled before saying "I can eat." Truthfully, I was always hungry, Demigods had a big appetite. I mean mine wasn't as bad as, say, a child of Poseidon but it was still big. "Here we go." said Ben, with a smile as he handed me a plate with two croissants on. I smiled back and said "Thank you." as I sat down on one of the pillows.

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to come here with me." said Ben, with a smile as we sat on the pillows. I was finishing off my fourth croissant as he continued "This place is very special to me, Mal and Evie…" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I knew why it was special to him and Mal, but to Evie as well? Huh. "I brought Evie here for our first date as well." he told me, as if to answer my unasked question. I smiled at him before saying "So this is a special place for you."

"To everybody in Auradon, actually." said Ben, with a smile. "It's said that if a date goes well here, then there is a chance that the relationship will go well." I nodded, with a smile. "It's a silly thing, probably not real, but I like the idea. And besides, I brought both Mal and Evie here so I'd feel bad if I broke that tradition." he continued, with a smile. I nodded again, with my own smile before saying "Well, I like it here. It's peaceful. I could see myself getting lost in a book while sat here." Ben nodded, before saying "I like coming up here to swim. Do you swim?"

"I haven't in almost ten years." I told him, truthfully. "I've kinda forgotten how. I stayed in the shallow end of the pool whenever I went with my sister and her boyfriend. He could stay under the water for hours." Then again, he is the son of Poseidon, so he could breath underwater for as long as he wanted. Annabeth told me he would go to the pool just to clear his head. "Ah, interesting." said Ben, with a smile. "Mal and Evie can't swim either, so you're not alone there." I nodded, as he stood up. "I'm gonna go for a dip, if that's alright with you?"

"It's fine, Ben." I said, with a smile. "I have a book in my bag I can read while you do." He nodded and began taking his jacket and shirt off. As I reached into my bag and pulled out 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone' with a smile.

* * *

I was halfway through chapter three when Ben returned. "What cha reading?" he asked, with a smile. I looked up and said "The first Harry Potter book. Do you have those here?"

"Of course." said Ben, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mom read them to me when I was growing up. They're amazing." I smiled, nice to know that Star Wars isn't the only thing from my universe to make it here. "Cool." I said, nodding. "The films as well?" He nodded, before saying "Not as good as the books, but yeah. We have the films. Mal really likes them. She refuses to read the books though, even if Evie has." I nodded, with a smile. At least some things don't change multi-universally. As he continued "So, Mal tells me you want to visit Camelot." changing the subject. "It's the second place on our road trip."

"Yeah, your mom helped me set up a meeting with Queen Allie and her friends for the day before the ball." I told him, with a smile. Before realising what he had said. "Wait, if that's the second, what's the first stop?" Ben smiled as he started drying his hair. "Arendelle." he said, with a grin. "Queen Elsa is helping me give the VKs their first experience of snow." I smiled. Queen Elsa. I wonder how long it had been since her powers got exposed. "That sounds great. No wonder Evie made me pick up a long coat." I said, with a smile. Ben nodded, before saying "Do you want to go back to the school yet or shall we stay out here longer? I have brought lunch with me so…"

"Staying is fine by me if you want to." I said, with a smile. He smiled back before saying "So, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself. You know a lot about me." I chuckled, I didn't know that much. Just enough.

* * *

The rest of the date went well, and soon enough we were heading back to the school. He escorted me back to my room and when we were stood outside my door, I said "Today was great. Thank you for everything." with a smile. Before surprising myself by kissing him on the cheek. It was a quick peck, but still… I hadn't expected myself to do that. It was just instinctive. "I…" I started, only to trail off when I saw his smile. "It's alright, Em." he said, looking at me. "I enjoyed myself as well. Are you still up for joining us at dinner tonight? Dad still wants to meet you." I took a deep breath, before saying "I think I can do that. I don't have any fancy dresses though..."

"Oh don't worry, it's not a formal dinner." said Ben, with a smile. "Shall I have Evie come by and help you pick out an outfit?" I just nodded, before saying "Sure. That'd be great." Ben nodded with a smile of his own, before saying "I will come by at six to pick up." I nodded again, as I walked into my room. Instantly walking over to the wardrobe.

* * *

Almost half an hour later, I had turned my music back on and had a lot of my clothes out in front of me. I didn't have this trouble this morning… But then I didn't really have time to second-guess myself this morning, since I had just gotten dressed when Ben knocked. I took a deep breath, as 'Determinate' by Lemonade Mouth came on. And I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, hoping it was Evie. She could help me. I looked at the door as it opened and smiled when I saw Evie walking in, with Mal. "Hear you need some help." said Evie, with a smile. I smiled back, as she saw the clothes strewn around the room. "Little bit more than some, I'd say." said Mal, with a smirk. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing Mal to chuckle, before Evie said "Don't worry, Emily, I'll find you something nice to wear. Why don't you sit on the bed with Mal?" I nodded before standing up. And joining Mal on the bed. "Is that Lemonade Mouth you're listening to?" she asked, looking at with a grin. I nodded before saying "You know who they are?"

"Of course, Ben took us to their concert last month." said Mal, with a smile. "They're amazing. I can't believe you have them in your universe." I smiled, they were a fictional band in my universe and real here. I couldn't wait to find out what else was real here, other than the characters from Disney Animated Canon. "So, how was your date with Ben?" asked Mal, moving so she was sat cross-legged. I chuckled, before beginning to tell her about it.

* * *

 **There we go. Chapter Two. If you've read this far, please leave a review. :)**

 **So Chapter Three will have the family dinner in it that I did want to have in this chapter but story comes first and this felt like a good place to leave it. It will also have the start of the road-trip which begins with a stop in Arendelle to meet Elsa and Anna. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. Chapter Three. :D This chapter is my shortest, but the ending was too good to pass up ;)**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Three:

Mal was grinning as I recounted my date with Ben to her, while Evie sorted through my clothes. The strange thing, to me at least, was Mal was actually interested in my story, and even Evie seemed to be listening while sorting through the clothes. "So you had fun." said Mal, with a smile. "Told you, Ben won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." I nodded with a small smile, she had been right about Ben. He hadn't made me feel uncomfortable at any point during our date. "I was thinking that maybe I could take you out next." she said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Do you like galleries?" I took a deep breath, as I saw Evie say "Unless you're not ready." with a glare at Mal. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." She smiled at me. Before grabbing one of my white t-shirts and the red leather jacket I had picked out (It reminded me so much of Emma's, I just had to have it). Along with a pair of black jeans. "Come try these on." she said, looking at me. I nodded and slipped off the bed.

* * *

I ended up wearing the red leather jacket with a black v-neck and a pair of jeans. With my pair of green converse. "You look amazing, Emily." said Ben, with a smile, after I had opened the door to him at five to six. "Loving the jacket."

"It reminded me of a TV show I watched." I said, with a smile. "Couldn't resist picking it up."

"Well, you look good in it." he said, making me blush. As Mal and Evie walked up. "You're working that outfit, Em." said Mal, smiling at me. I'm pretty sure my blush intensified, as I followed the three of them out of the dorm building.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily." said King Adam, once we had settled into a sitting room in the wing of the castle reserved for Ben and his family. As well as the other staff members. "My wife tells me you and her have already had a chat." I smiled and nodded, before saying "Yes, your majesty, she gave me some good advice." King Adam nodded with a smile. "My wife does give excellent advice." I continued to smile, as a man in a black suit holding a tray stepped in. Saying "Sirs, madames, the food is ready to be served." with a very French accent. I smiled, as King Adam said "Thank you, Lumière, we will be right there." I took a deep breath, I could do this. I could get through this.

* * *

Dinner was actually enjoyable. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't what happened. Sure, King Adam asked me a few questions about myself, but I had expected that so it didn't throw me and I was able to answer them. But other than that most of the attention was on Ben, Mal and Evie. With King Ben asking them how their week had been. Apparently this dinner was a weekly event. It was as I was leaving that King Adam stopped me. Asking if it was alright if he escorted me back to my room. I couldn't exactly say no, he ruled the entire country.

* * *

"So I understand you're from the same place as Queen Allie and her friends." said King Adam, looking at me as we walked through the grounds. It was dark out, but he seemed to know where we were going so I followed. I smiled at him and said "Not the exact same place, I don't think, but I'm not from this universe. I know who you are, but I will admit most people just call you the Beast in my universe. Disney never actually gave you a name." He nodded, before saying "That explains why Queen Allie refers to me by that name then. Belle tells me you requested a meeting with them."

"I want to talk to them about settling in." I said, with a smile. "This world is completely different to what I'm used to. To me, most of you adults are fairytales." He nodded again, as I saw the dorm building come into view. "It was nice meeting you, Emily. I hope you'll be comfortable enough to give my son and his girlfriends a chance to woo you." he said, looking at me. I blushed slightly as I nodded, before I said "It was nice meeting you too, your majesty." With that I made my way inside.

* * *

As soon as I got inside my room, I got changed into my pyjamas and got into bed with my laptop and headphones. To do some research on Arendelle, and the rulers (To see how much of the movie had happened) before sleeping for a bit.

* * *

Of course, after I did the research, I got engrossed in my writing again and before I knew it there was a knock at my door. I slipped out of bed and walked over to the door with a smile. Evie stood there with a smile. "Did I wake you?" she asked, as I let her in and she saw my pyjamas. I smiled at her and said "Nah, been up a while." It wasn't a lie, since I had been up a while. It's just in this case 'a while' meant all night. She nodded with a smile before saying "Well, we have two hours till we leave for Arendelle so I wanted to check that you were feeling alright." I smiled at her, before saying "Two hours? Cool, let me get dressed and we can grab breakfast." Evie grinned before nodding and walking over to my wardrobe. Guess she was picking my clothes. And for some reason, I didn't mind.

* * *

I ended up in my old Camp Half-Blood v-neck with the black jacket and blue jeans. Evie smiled as she looked me over. "You really look good in leather." she said, making me blush. Before adding "We should wake the boys, then head to breakfast. Mal and Ben should already be there. If Ben's managed to get Mal up." I nodded, as I followed Evie out.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, and soon enough we were all sat in the limo that would be taking us on our road-trip. Apparently the trip to Arendelle would take a good three hours, but there was a TV in the limo with a DVD player so we wouldn't be bored. We ended up watching the first Harry Potter movie, to my surprise. It was more of a background thing though, we were actually talking for most of the ride.

* * *

"I still can't believe mom said yes to me coming." said Charlotte, with a smile. She was sat across from me, and I had Evie to my left with Jay to my right. Ben and Mal also sat across from us, with Carlos, with Dude on his lap, to Jay's right and Jane to Charlotte's right. Jane looked at her and said "It's because my mom let me come." It was interesting to me that the Fairy Godmother would allow Jane to go on a two month road-trip with her boyfriend. I guess she really trusted them, since there wasn't much of an adult presence on this trip. I mean, there's the driver, but he's just there to drive us from state to state according to Ben. He's not really there to keep us in line. "This is going to be so fun." said Carlos, with a smile. I smiled before saying "I can't wait to meet the Queen and Princess." Them and Olaf. Olaf was by far my favourite character from Frozen. And yes, Olaf existed here. I had seen pictures of him with the Queen and Princess. He was so cute. I smiled, as the driver rolled down the divider and said "We're ten minutes from the castle, your majesty."

"Thanks." said Ben, with a smile. As I turned to the window, smiling as I saw the city of Arendelle passing by.

* * *

We reached the castle with ease, to find Queen Elsa waiting for us in the courtyard. I instantly pulled my coat tighter, it was so cold. And it seemed to be the only place with snow in the entire city. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person, your majesty." she said, looking at Ben. "I trust you and your friends had a nice journey." Ben smiled before saying "We did, yes."

"Your country is really lovely, your majesty." said Jane, stepping forward. "Hi, I'm Jane."

"Thank you, Jane." said Queen Elsa, with a smile. "And please, call me Elsa. This isn't a formal setting. That goes for all of you." Ben smiled, as I began looking around. It looked exactly like the film, which I shouldn't be surprised by but was, complete with frozen fountains. It was all so beautiful… I didn't even mind the snow around me. Normally I didn't like snow, but there was something about this snow that was pretty cool. "Em?" asked Mal, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her to see that she and I were the only ones in the courtyard. "They've gone inside. We should probably join them." she said, with a smile. I nodded before smiling. "Come on then." I said, walking towards the castle door.

* * *

After we rejoined our friends, we were escorted to the guest suites by one of the servants. Who informed us that we had three rooms to ourselves. One for Ben and his consorts (Which would have included me, but I was so not ready for that…), one for the boys and one for the girls. I chose to bunk with Jane and Charlotte, for obvious reasons.

* * *

Soon enough, I was wandering the castle grounds with Mal. Ben and Evie were with Queen Elsa, talking boring politics. According to Mal, Evie was more equipped to deal with that than she was. The last time she had been asked to do the whole politics thing she had almost caused an incident. After that, Evie took her place. Leaving Mal to explore the place, usually with the child or children of the royal family. Except the ones who didn't like her. Then she explored by herself. She was currently telling me about the time she and Melody, King Eric and Queen Ariel's daughter, got into trouble when they were caught sneaking into the kitchens to take some strawberries. It was an interesting story, and certainly something Mal would do.

* * *

We had been walking for quite some time, and soon reached a small forest. "We should probably go back." I said, looking at Mal. "The others will wonder where we are." Mal just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said "Are you scared, Emily?" with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before saying "No. But I don't want the others to worry." She pouted at me, causing me to sigh. "Fine." I said, looking at her. "But we're not going far." She grinned and took my hand, before leading me into the forest. The contact made me blush slightly, but I didn't let go. Letting her lead me.

* * *

Ten minutes passed before we reached a clearing, where we found a familiar girl picking flowers. Mal smiled and said "Boo." causing the princess to jump slightly. She turned to glare at us but it softened when she saw who it was. "Mal! I didn't know you were already here!" she said, running at Mal to hug her. Mal let out a small smile and said "We arrived an hour ago."

"You two know each other." I said, surprised. I hadn't expected that. Anna turned to me as Mal said "Ben, Evie and I were invited to the proper coronation of Queen Elsa with Ben's parents a few months ago." I nodded, so the whole Hans thing had only happened a few months ago. That was good to know. I smiled as Anna said "Hi, I'm Anna."

"Emily." I told her, with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." She gave me a smile before saying "Please, call me Anna." I nodded, with a smile as Mal said "We should probably head back to the castle. We didn't really tell the others that we were coming in here." Anna smiled before saying "Same here, we should probably get back to the castle. I didn't tell Elsa I was coming out here…"

* * *

I smiled as I followed Mal and Anna into the castle. We had passed by Carlos, Jane and Charlotte outside, where they were playing with Dude, and been informed that Elsa, Ben, Evie and Jay were in the council room. And that they been asking for us.

"Everything alright?" asked Mal, looking at Ben as we walked into the council chamber. A man in a guard uniform was with them, and they were stood around a table with a map of Arendelle on it. All of them look solemn, till Elsa saw Anna and her face lit up. "You're alright!" said Elsa, pulling Anna into a hug. "I thought you were…" Anna looked at her confused before saying "What's going on Elsa?"

"Ben?" asked Mal, looking at Ben. I looked at both of them, before sighing. I had a sneaky suspicion what this was about. "Hans is back, isn't he." I said, looking at both of them. Elsa seemed shocked I knew that name, as she asked "How do you know that name?"

"I don't think that's important right now." I said, simply. "He's back. Shouldn't he be on the Isle?"

"Somebody saved him two months ago." said Ben, sighing. "He's been spotted on the outskirts of the city." I nodded, as I surveyed the map. "Have you had scouts, well, er, scout the area?" I asked, looking at the man in the guard uniform. He looked at me, before looking at Elsa. "You can answer her, commander." said Elsa, looking at him. I had noticed she was still holding Anna close, not that Anna seemed to mind. The commander looked at me and said "We sent two scouts to the area but they didn't return." I just nodded, with a frown. Either they got found and captured, or they're still out there watching. I looked over the map with a frown. It was weird that he chose to reappear now. Or at all. He could have been miles away. "It's been two months, why would he return?" I asked, frowning. "Revenge takes way more than two months to plan and execute."

"You know that from experience?" asked Mal, looking at me. I just smiled at her and said "From being on the other end. Kronos spent five years concocting his revenge on his children." Mal nodded, as I looked at the commander. "Where were the scouts?" I asked, reaching into my bag to pull out my quiver, with twenty four arrow shafts in, and folding compound bow (Both courtesy of Uncle Tony). I slipped the quiver on my back as he said "Right here." while pointing to the edge of the city. "That's where we lost contact with them." I nodded, but before I could say anything the door creaked open and I turned to see a guard run in. "Your majesty, there's a small army marching through the city." he said, looking at Elsa. "They're heading for the castle."

"Is He leading them?" asked Elsa, looking at the guard. Who nodded, making Elsa sigh. Before looking at Anna. "Stay here. Please." Anna frowned but nodded, as Ben said "We will join you, your majesty." I smiled, and pulled out three swords from my bag. The swords I usually used when I wasn't using my bow. And yes, I had my own swords. I mean I attended a camp where they taught us how to fight monsters, so yes, I had my own swords. Those three weren't the only ones I had in my bag, I had six all together. One of which was a sword made from Uru, which was a sixteenth birthday present from Grandfather. "E, you stay here as well." said Mal, looking at Evie. Evie nodded as I said "I'll stay here as well. Keep an eye on them." Mal looked at me, as Elsa walked off. With the guard and commander. "Are you sure?" asked Ben, looking at me. I nodded as I grabbed my bow and said "I can handle myself, Ben. I'm a daughter of Athena." He nodded and ran out, with Mal and Jay following. Evie looked at me and said "Do you have another weapon for me?" I nodded and pulled out one of the more ordinary swords. Handing it to her. She smiled as the door opened and I quickly turned, attaching an ordinary arrowhead to one of the shafts using the quiver before nocking it into my bow. I immediately put the arrow back in my quiver when I saw it was Carlos with Jane, Charlotte and Dude.

* * *

Ten minutes passed normally. And then the doors flung open. I immediately fired an electro arrow at the intruder, who caught it with ease. And let out an evil laugh. "Oh please, like a puny little arrow would hurt me." she said, as I looked her up and down. She was wearing an outfit that reminded me of Maleficent's, Hades she even looked similar to Maleficent, but I knew she wasn't Maleficent. "Hello dears. It's such a shame my niece isn't around, but I suppose you will have to do." Her niece? Mal? Maleficent didn't have any family, did she? Maybe here she did… "Mal doesn't have any family." said Evie, from behind me. I quickly nocked another arrow, this one had an explosive arrowhead, and fired it at the woman, as she said "My dear ol' sister wouldn't have mentioned me to anybody. She did, after all, take my place as the Mistress of All Evil." She smirked as she caught the arrow. I smiled to myself, exactly as I planned. "I'm serious, dear, your arrows are useless he..." she started, only to get interrupted by the explosion. Which knocked her across the room. She scowled at me and said "That wasn't very nice, little one. I am Mizrabel! Sister of Maleficent! How dare you!" She waved her hand and I felt my bow fly out of my hand, along with my quiver. I heard them clang onto the floor behind us, making me frown. I also heard two more things clatter to the floor, the swords. Before I began feeling sleepy. "Sleep time, little ones." she said, with a smirk. As I blacked out.

* * *

I blinked a few times as I woke up, finding myself on a dirty linoleum floor. I was still in my clothes, but my bag was nowhere to be seen. I frowned as I sat up, my bag was important to me… I really hoped it was alright, and that that Mizrabel didn't have it. I mean she couldn't use it, but it had everything I owned in it. I needed it back. "Em… Emily?" came Evie's voice, from behind me. I turned, to see her huddled in a corner with Carlos. She looked scared. As did Carlos. And then I heard a semi-familiar voice from behind me say "Welcome home, darlings." I turned to see the Evil Queen standing in the doorway. Either she had gotten off the Isle, or Mizrabel had transported us to the Isle. I took a deep breath, this was not going to be an easy escape.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for that cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. Of course, now they're on the Isle they'll be on there for a while.**

 **Also, Mizrabel isn't a new character I made up, she's from the Castle Of Illusion game and was just too perfect for me to not use. I just had to. I mean, she wasn't the sister of Maleficent in those but she looks a lot like Maleficent so I figured it'd be so much better if she was actually her sister. ;)**

 **If you made it this far, please review. I love hearing your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here goes. The first chapter set on the Isle.**

 **Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Four:

The Evil Queen grinned as she looked at Evie. We were on the floor of what looked like a kitchen, and Evie was scared. That's all I needed to know. I immediately made my way towards Evie and Carlos, shielding them. "Darling, there's nothing to be scared off. You're home now." said the Evil Queen, looking at us. I just shook my head before saying "Their home is not here." as I stood up. She looked at me, and I could almost see venom in her eyes, before saying "And you are?" I was not going to give her my real name, I knew that. I also knew there was only one name I could give. The one that gave me confidence. "I'm the Professor." I told her, calmly. The Professor was my code-name when I wasn't at camp. I worked for SHIELD as part of its Young Avengers initiative. Yeah, I'm a secret agent. "Am I supposed to be impressed, darling?" asked Evil Queen, looking at me. I just smiled and said "No. You wanted my name. That's my name." The Evil Queen looked me up and down, as I continued "I will not let you have Evie again. She was free from your abuse, there is no way in Hades I am letting you get your hands on her. And you can tell De Vil the same, she's not getting her hands on Carlos." The Evil Queen scoffed, before walking off. She shut the door and I heard the tell tale sound of a lock. I took a deep breath, before looking at Evie and Carlos. "You alright?" I asked, as I helped them up. Carlos nodded, as did Evie. "Good. I promise you we'll get out of here."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." said Evie, sighing. "We're on the Isle. And we don't have a way off." I just smiled, before saying "Hades lives on this island right?" I had a plan. It just hinged on Hades being A, on the Isle, and B, willing to do me a favour. But if not, I had a plan B. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Carlos, looking at me. I just smiled at him and said "Hades is my uncle, I'm kinda hoping he values family." Carlos looked at me, as Evie said "We have to get out of here without them seeing first." I just smiled again, as I walked towards the windows.

* * *

Half an hour later I was having no luck trying to open the windows. They were painted shut, and I didn't have any of my things to chip the paint off. I took a deep breath, as I looked over at Evie and Carlos. Carlos was sat at the very dirty table, while Evie was pacing. I could practically feel the worry radiating off her. I took a second deep breath, I knew what I had to do, before walking over to her. I took her hand and led her over to the table. Letting her sit on my lap. "What are we going to do?" asked Carlos, looking at us. "Mal's usually the one who comes up with the plans…"

"Mal's not here." said Evie, looking at him. "So we're going to have to come up with one."

"I have two." I said, looking at both of them. "Though Plan A can't be executed if we're stuck here." Evie and Carlos looked at me, before Evie asked "What do you suggest?"

"You're going to have to play along with your mothers." I said, sighing. "At least till they trust you enough to let us leave. Because I can't see it happening straight away." They both nodded, before Evie said "Fine. We can do that, can't we Carlos." Carlos nodded. As we heard the door click. Evie jumped off my lap as the door opened and the Evil Queen stepped in, with Cruella. I had to hide my disdain for both of them as the Evil Queen said "Evie, darling, are you ready to come home to mommy dearest?"

* * *

It, surprisingly, only took a week for Evie and Carlos to completely gain the trust of their mothers. During that week, I had been locked in Evie's room by the Evil Queen. With my only food being what Evie snuck me up. It was hard, but Evie and I became closer. To the point of sharing the same bed. At first it was just to help Evie stave off her nightmares but by the end of the week I was comfortable enough that I even had a nights sleep with her. Usually I only slept an hour at night. Since I only need five hours a week. But anyway, it only took Evie and Carlos a week to get their mothers to trust them again. And they let us go out into the Isle without them. Trusting Evie to keep me close. This was going to be their downfall. Probably.

* * *

I smiled as I walked into the basement of Maleficent's old Isle castle inbetween Evie and Carlos. We were here because Carlos had been 'recruited', if that's the right word, by a group calling themselves the Anti-Heroes Club a few days beforehand. And he hadn't been because he was waiting for all of us to be available to go. We snuck into the building, with Evie's help, since she knew the place the best. And when we got into the basement, we saw an assortment of five kids, two boys and three girls, all of them near enough our age. "Diego?" asked Carlos, looking at one of the boys. Who had a white and black mohawk. The boy, Diego, smiled and said "Hey Carlos."

"What is this place?" asked Evie, looking at the ten. I could tell both of them knew all of these. "We're the Anti-Heroes club, Evie." said Diego, with a smile. Before looking at me. "Who are you?"

"The name's Emily." I told him, with a smile. "I'm one of the daughters of Athena. If you can point me in the direction of Uncle Hades, I need to talk to him."

"Your mother has been going mad trying to find you." came a male voice, from the shadows. I turned in the direction to see a very Disneyfied Hades, complete with blue skin and blue flaming hair, stepping out of the shadows. "Hello Emily."

"Uncle Hades." I said, with a smile. "You're the leader of this club, I take it." He smiled at me and said "No. That would be Yen Sid. He's on his way here right now." I nodded, as he continued "I take it you've got a plan to get off the Isle. You Athena spawn are always thinking strategically."

"Oh yeah, I've got at least three in the planning stages." I said, with a smile. "I'll wait till Yen Sid gets here to tell you them though."

* * *

It took Yen Sid half an hour to arrive, and in that time I learnt who everyone was. I already knew Diego, but he told me he was Carlos' cousin. Freddie was the first to properly introduce herself, telling me she was the daughter of Dr. Facilier. Which was pretty cool, she would probably have magic off the Isle. Then there was Adam, the son of Hades who preferred to go by Hadie (Something to do with wanting to emulate Mal and Evie's names), and my cousin. After 'Hadie' was Claudine. The daughter of Judge Frollo, who didn't gain her father's racist view of the world thank goodness. And last was Maddy, the granddaughter of Madame Mim. There was something in her eyes though that I didn't trust. After that, we told Yen Sid how we had gotten here.

* * *

"Mizrabel, you say." said Yen Sid, a few moments after we had finished telling the story. I nodded, as did Evie and Carlos. "I'm afraid I have heard of her. She is the twin sister of Maleficent. And just as powerful." I took a deep breath as Yen Sid continued "An old apprentice of mine defeated her and her powerful illusions. If she is here in Auradon, I shudder to think what she wants." He took a deep breath. "We must get you back to Auradon Central as soon as possible. They need to know about the threat Mizrabel poses." I nodded, as did Evie and Carlos. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Hades." I said, looking at Hades. "I'm sure you have a way off this island, do you not." Hades looked at me before saying "I'm sorry, Emily, I do not. There is no way off the Isle from this side." Well, there goes Plan A… "It was designed to keep us here after all." I just nodded, before standing up and walking towards the door. I needed to clear my head. I was kinda banking on Hades having an escape route. I heard Evie calling my name but I still walked out of the basement. I needed 'fresh' air.

* * *

I soon found myself on the docks, standing on the pier and looking over at Auradon, with a strange flat disc hovering nearby the main island, after I had grabbed one of the swords from a nearby barrel. I found myself missing Mal and Ben. And if I was missing them, I didn't want to think how Evie was feeling. I took a deep breath as I heard Freddie's voice say "You should be careful, there's some unsavoury folks around here." from behind me. I turned to see her walking towards me, with Evie. "Especially here."

"I'm fine." I told her, with a smile. "I didn't grab this sword for show." Freddie nodded before saying "You're already fitting in on the Isle, stealing that."

"I borrowed it." I said, with a smirk. I mean, I had no intentions to return it. If I didn't lose it between now and then, I'd probably end up taking it back to Auradon. A seventh sword could come in handy. I looked at Evie, who had moved to stand next to me, looking out at Auradon. "I miss them too, princess." I said, putting my arm around her waist. She responded by laying her head on my shoulder, so I held her closer. "You do?" she asked, looking up at me. I nodded and said "Yeah, you probably miss them more but I do." She smiled, the first actual smile I had seen on her face since we had arrived here. As a familiar voice said "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Uma." said Evie, as she untangled herself from me. I turned to see Uma standing there, with Harry and Gil either side of her. "I didn't realize you returned here."

"Where was I supposed to go after your girlfriend humiliated me." she said, looking at Evie. Harry had one hand on his sword, as did Uma (Her sword, not his). Gil seemed clueless, which didn't surprise me. I still had my hand clasped around the sword I had 'borrowed' and knew I wouldn't hesitate to use it if they got theirs out. "I'm still the Queen of the Isle, little miss." said Uma, looking at Evie. "Your little fan-club stands no chance against my crew."

"Oh please, I could take you down right here right now." said Freddie, looking at Uma. Uma just chuckled as she said "Please. Only one of your little group here has a sword."

"And that one has fought way tougher foes than a shrimp, a Captain Jack wannabe and a simpleton." I said, stepping in front of Evie. I saw Gil trying to work out who was who as Harry growled and pulled out his sword. Only for Uma to stop him. "No, Harry. It's not worth it. Let's go." She turned to walk away, dragging the two boys with her. I just smirked, and said "Scared you won't be able to take me, Shrimpy?" looking at her. She stopped and turned, a glare levelled at me. "What did you just call me?!" she asked, grinding it out. I just smirked again and said "Shrimpy." As she charged up to me, I just said "Oh wait, I forgot, I don't stand a chance if I stand up to you." She pulled her sword out of her sheath and poked it to my neck. "What's my name?!"

"Shrimpy." I said, a smirk on my lips. I could see Evie and Freddie out of the corner of my eyes looking slightly scared as Uma poked it further, almost breaking skin. "What. Is. My. Name?!"

"It's Shrimpy." I said, before grabbing her sword with my left hand. "And you better get this sword off my neck if you don't want to see my other side." I pushed it to the side, a slight pain as I was sure it drew blood. She scowled, before storming off. Once they were out of sight, I put my hand to my neck and felt wetness. When I brought my fingers away, sure enough there was blood. "How bad is it?" I asked, looking at both of them. Evie had tears in her eyes, as Freddie said "It's not that bad." She pulled out a, presumably, clean handkerchief and began dabbing at the neck wound. As Evie took my hand.

* * *

"That was foolish, Emily." said Hades, as we returned to the Anti-Heroes club basement, where Freddie was patching my neck with bandages. Evie was sat next to me, holding my hand. She hadn't actually let go since the encounter on the dock. "You did not need to antagonize Uma and her lackies." I just smirked at him and said "You've met me, right, Uncle. I don't back away from bullies."

"You have just brought unwanted attention to yourself." said Hades, looking at me. "Uma isn't known for letting somebody get away with making her look like a fool." I smiled as I said "Don't worry, unc, I can handle Uma and her friends." Hades looked at me and said "I'm not saying you can't, Emily, I've seen first hand what you can do to your enemies." I smiled, before looking at Evie. Who was trying hard to not focus on the bandages. "Eve, I'm alright." I said, looking at her. "This'll be healed by the end of the day, I promise."

"Then why am I bandaging it?" asked Freddie, looking at me. "If it'll heal."

"Because even though it'll be healed soon, it's still not nice to have wounds showing." I said, looking at her. Freddie just nodded, as Diego and Carlos ran in. "Guys, there's a ship coming in. And it's not a supply ship." said Carlos, looking at us. I stood up, grabbing the sword from the table. As Diego said "It has an Olympus flag. We think it's from the Olympian Navy." I nodded and said "Come on then. They're my people." before heading out of the basement, with Evie attached to my hand.

* * *

We made our way through the city with purpose, heading back to the docks. As soon as we got there, I saw a new ship in the dock. With a very familiar eighteen year old at the wheel. Four more familiar faces stood on the deck, two girls and two boys. Mal and Ben, Jay, and my eighteen year old sister, Annabeth. I grinned, as they stepped off it. "Evie! Emily!" said Ben, as soon as he spotted us. Evie grinned and ran up to Ben and Mal, dragging me with her. I didn't even hesitate as they pulled us into a hug, relief on their faces. Once they let us go, Ben noticed the bandages and asked "What happened?"

"I antagonised Uma." I said, with a shrug. Making Annabeth chuckle before she said "Always getting into trouble." I turned to look at her, to see her smiling at me. "Hello Lee."

"Annie." I said, with a smile. Before pulling her into a hug. "Gods, I missed you. How are you here though?"

"Percy and I woke up in Olympus just over a week ago." said Annabeth, with a smile. "We didn't know you were here till mother informed us you had been taken and she wanted me and Percy to help find you." I nodded, as Mal said "We should get out of here."

"We can't." I said, looking at her. With a sigh. She raised an eyebrow, as I noticed she was wearing my bag. "Look, Mal, Ben. Evie, Carlos and I were brought here for a reason. Mizrabel…"

"Who?" asked Mal, looking at me, confused. I let out a small smile as Carlos said "Yen Sid said she's your aunt. Your mother's twin sister."

"Mother didn't have a sister." said Mal, looking at us. I let out a small smile and said "You should ask Yen Sid about that. We're stationed in the basement of your old house." Mal nodded, with a sigh, as Percy stepped forward. With a ball of water in his hand. "Let me see that." he said, pointing at my neck. I nodded, and undid the bandages.

* * *

After he healed my wound with the water, and Mal had returned my bag (Which I had checked over. My bow and quiver were in there, along with the swords. That was good, Mizrabel hadn't stolen them…), we headed straight back to the basement again. This time, Yen Sid and the other members of the Anti-Heroes club, minus Maddy, were there. "Is Maddy not coming?" asked Freddie, looking at them. Yen Sid looked at her and said "Maddy has been called back to her house by her grandmother." Freddie nodded, as Mal said "Maddy? As in Mad Maddy?" Ben and I both looked at her as Evie said "Mal, be nice." Mal scowled and said "How can you be so calm?! She pushed you into the water with the crocodiles! You almost drowned!" My eyes went wide. Maybe that was why they were actually scared of water, other than the fact that they couldn't swim. I was brought out of my thoughts when Evie said "You saved me, M. But you didn't have to put lye in her hair for it. Or destroy her dolls."

"Mal." said Ben, sounding slightly disappointed. Mal frowned and said "She nearly killed Evie. And it was a very long time ago, I'm not that girl anymore."

"Fine." said Ben, nodding. I nodded as well, as Yen Sid said "As fascinating as this conversation is, I'm sure you have some questions to ask me." directed at Mal and Ben.

* * *

It took half an hour for Yen Sid to answer all the questions Mal and Ben had. Mostly Mal. And once they were finished I asked "Do you have any idea what Mizrabel wants? She sent us here for a reason, and something tells me it wasn't just to give Evie and Carlos back to the Evil Queen and Cruella." Yen Sid nodded, before saying "Yes, that is curious. I will admit I do not understand her motivation for returning two of you to the Isle, but it cannot be good." I chuckled. "Something funny, Emily?" he asked, looking at me. They all had raised eyebrows, which made me smile before I said "Nothing, Sid, you just reminded me of my Uncle Fury. Well, foster uncle… One of many foster uncles… I had a big foster family." I smiled, that was the first time since getting my bow out I had thought about Them. I also didn't realise how much I missed them till just then. I took a deep breath. Now was not the time to think about them. We had a mission. "Anyway." I said, looking around. "Maybe we should go back to Auradon. Unless anybody has any idea where we could start looking for answers." I looked around the room, as Freddie said "I saw a light come from the Forbidden Fortress a day before you three arrived." I nodded, as Mal said "That won't be easy to investigate. It won't even be easy to get to… When we went there last year it was covered in vines…" I just smiled and pulled out my Uru sword. "Well then, we'll just have to cut our way in." I said, looking at her. "I've been wanting to attack something since I got here." Mal smiled and nodded, as Evie said "It's not going to be that easy, Emmy. The vines aren't the only thing keeping us from the Fortress."

"It's where Dad and the others sent everything with powerful magic." said Ben, looking at me. "There's a lot of power there." I nodded, as Yen Sid said "The barrier prevents magic from working here so there is little danger."

"And now you sound like Uncle Tony." I said, shaking my head. "Believe me, he was always so overconfident in his technology. And even I know magic can be manipulated as easily as technology." I looked at Yen Sid. "Nothing's infallible, Disney." Why yes, I have been waiting ever since I met him to call him that… Sue me, I'm not above cheap lines. And yes, it has only been a few hours. I looked at the others, just as Annabeth ran in. Her drakon bone sword in hand. "We have a situation." she said, looking at us. "The barrier's been brought down. Percy's set up a water wall but there's a witch trying to break it down and it won't last much longer."

"Mizrabel." I said, with a frown. "Let's go." I didn't bother waiting for them before walking out of the basement. It was time that witch knew what kind of person I am.

* * *

I wasn't surprised to find Uma standing in the street. With her group of pirates, and Maddy. Gil and Harry were either side of her. And they all had their swords drawn. "Did you really think you could away with what you did." said Uma, looking at me, with a scowl. "I will end you right here."

"Nobody humiliates my Uma." said Harry, looking at me with his sword pointed in my direction. "Make one wrong move and I'll..."

"Debilitate me?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Heard it before. I'd love to see you try." I held up my sword, as Yen Sid's voice said "Children, now is not the time to quarrel. We have an enemy heading our way. An enemy who will destroy this island to get what she wants." As he finished talking, I saw the water wall collapse, and Mizrabel float herself off a ship a few feet from the edge of the street. There were two more ships behind that one. "I'm back." she said, with a smirk. Before firing a green bolt of energy out of her staff, which exploded the roof of a nearby house. I scowled, as Yen Sid stepped forward. The pirates, and Gil, Maddy and Uma, had stepped to the side. As Mal, Ben and Evie joined me by my side. I looked behind me to see the other members of the Anti-Heroes club stepping out of the building, with Hades. "Mizrabel." said Yen Sid, looking at her. "Stop this now or I will be forced to stop you." Mizrabel just let out an evil chuckle before saying "What can you do, old man, you've been on this island for too long." As she said that, I swapped my sword for my bow and quiver, I quickly nocked an explosive arrow and fired it at her feet. Her attention was suddenly on me as she said "You missed, little girl." I just smirked, before saying "I never miss." before pressing the detonation override button on my quiver, causing the bits of rubble underneath her to explode everywhere, knocking her over. I then attached one of my rarer Uru arrowheads to an arrow shaft and nocked it, waiting for her to make a move. As a cannonball hit one of the nearby houses. I frowned, before looking at Annabeth. Who just nodded and pulled out her baseball cap. Before heading off, disappearing as she put the cap on. "That wasn't very nice, little girl." said Mizrabel, glaring at me. I smiled, as I saw her hands start to glow green. I fired the arrow at the same time, aiming it at the magic ball of energy. The minute they touched, the magic energy was absorbed and the arrow continued, hitting Mizrabel in the chest, sending her flying into a nearby building. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." I told her, with a smirk. Nocking another explosive arrow. "Now, I could do this all day." That was a lie, I only had twenty arrow shafts left, nineteen after the one in my bow. I needed to make some more when we got back to Auradon. Mizrabel cackled evilly as she spun around, disappearing in a green light. "Is she gone?" asked Evie, from behind me. I put the arrow back in my quiver as Yen Sid said "I doubt that, Ms. Evie. I feel her energy on the Isle."

"She teleported then." I said, frowning. Just as my bag started vibrating. I reached into it and pulled out my phone. Annabeth's name was popping up on it. I answered it with "Everything alright?"

" _Percy's down._ " came Annabeth's voice, from the other end of it. I frowned before saying "We need to disable those ships." as another cannonball hit another building. I frowned, before a very stupid idea came to me. And I turned to look at Uma. "You still have your ship, right?" I asked, with a smile. Uma looked at me and said "Why would I tell you?"

"Because this is your island that's been attacking." said Mal, looking at her. "I know you don't care for us, but your island is under attack. Don't you think it's time to put this feud between us? Even if it is just for now. We need to stop Mizrabel." Uma looked conflicted for a moment, before she sighed and said "Harry, ready the ship. We're being pirates." Harry nodded and ran off, with the crew following. Uma looked at us and said "What are you going to be doing?"

"Going after Mizrabel. We might be able to stop her together." I said, looking at her. She nodded before saying "Don't think I've forgotten what you said to me." and walking off. I then looked at Yen Sid, as Ben asked "Where is she?"

"I sense her energy at the Forbidden Fortress." he said, looking at us. "Are you ready to go? I will teleport us there." I just nodded, before looking around. Everybody but Evie and Carlos had their own swords, so I quickly pulled out two of my seven and handed them to the two. "We're ready." I said, looking at Yen Sid. With a smile. He nodded as Freddie said "The Anti-Heroes Club will keep the others busy, you six go." Yen Sid nodded, before telling us to link hands. Once we did, there was a slight tug on my stomach before the street disappeared, to be replaced by the outside of a big fortress. A familiar looking building. "The Forbidden Fortress." said Mal, with a frown. "Never thought I'd have to come back here."

"We won't be here long." said Ben, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We just have to stop Mizrabel." I let out a small smile, as a familiar voice said "That won't be easy." I turned to see Hades stepping out of the shadows. "You'll need a god on your side if you wish to defeat her. Sid, go and help the others. I will help my niece and her friends." Yen Sid nodded, before disappearing. I looked at Hades with a smile, as Ben said "You'd help us?"

"You're family, your majesty. Or you will be." said Hades, with a shrug. "We don't have time for this. From what Yen Sid has said, Mizrabel is powerful. We must hurry if we want to stop her from getting any of the artefacts stored in the Fortress." I nodded, before heading up the pathway towards the fortress.

* * *

 **A bit more of Emily's past has been revealed, with a reveal of what world she actually came from. And yes, it is the MCU. :)**

 **Also, if you're wondering what happened during the week, not much. There's not much to tell.**

 **If you made it this far, please leave a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is Chapter Five.**

 **Mizrabel is on the Isle, what could she possibly want? Also, we finally meet Emily's father and his side of the family. ;)**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Five:

"Oh wow, these vines are thick." I said, with a frown. The vines were black and covering the entire front wall of the fortress. Including the door. "This is gonna take forever to hack through." said Ben, from behind me. I turned to look at him as Hades said "Step aside, mortals." I turned to look at him and saw black flames in his hands. "Let the god handle this." He stepped past us, as Evie took my hand. Leading me to where Ben and Mal were stood, with Jay and Carlos. Hades made quick work of the vines, and the door (Apparently Hellfire is very powerful), before looking at us. "I can feel her life force inside. We should hurry." he said, as he walked into the fortress. I quickly followed, nocking an explosive arrow.

* * *

The room we stepped into was run down. There were also holes in the floor, leading to what looked like a dungeon, which Ben almost fell into. Jay barely caught him, as Mal said "Watch out. This place is full of holes like that. It's falling apart. It was held together by mother's magic." I took a deep breath, before looking around the room. Walls had holes in, some didn't even have doors, and the ceiling… "We don't have time to waste with this chat." said Hades, looking at us. "We need to find Mizrabel."

"Can you sense her, Uncle?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me and said "She is downstairs, and I sense another creature with her." As he said that, a caw was heard, followed by a raven flying out of one of the holes. I very quickly swapped the explosive arrowhead for a net one, and fired it at the raven. It had been flying towards a hole in the ceiling, till the net exploded around it and it landed on the floor a few feet away from us. "Diablo." said Mal, looking at it. It cawed at us, as Hades said "He's just a lowly minion, leave him. We have a bigger fish to fry." before disappearing into the shadows. "I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't escape." said Jay, looking at us. As he put his foot on the raven's claws. I nodded as I carefully made my way towards a hole. I took another arrow out of my quiver, making sure it had a rope arrowhead. "We don't have time to find the stairs." I said, before firing the arrow into the ceiling above us. It seemed sturdy enough. "Hold onto me." I said, looking at the others. "One at a time." Ben and Mal looked at me, confused. As I pulled Ben close and jumped into the hole, pressing the button on the bow to descend us gently.

* * *

Five minutes later we were all in the dungeon except for Jay, and I heard fighting in the distance. Followed by a female screech of pain. I ran around the corner to see Hades holding a lifeless Mizrabel in his hands. "Did you…" I asked, looking at him with disbelief as I trailed off. He looked at me and said "She's not going to be troubling you any longer." I sighed, of course he wouldn't see anything wrong with it… I watched him sink into the shadows, taking the lifeless body of Mizrabel with him. I sighed again as I heard Ben's voice saying "What happened? Where's Mizrabel?" from behind me. I turned to see him running in with Mal, Evie and Carlos. "Is she..."

"He drained the life force out of her." I said, sighing. Mal shook her head before saying "Well, he is the God of Death." I just looked at Ben and said "He's a god, Ben, they don't have the same moral compass as us."

"Aren't you a goddess?" asked Evie, looking at me. I smiled at her and said "I was raised by mortals though, I gained a semi-ordinary moral compass." She smiled and nodded, as Mal said "You're a goddess?"

"Yeah, my mother's an Olympian and my father's an Asgardian." I said, with a smile. "They're both considered gods by people." Ben nodded, before saying "We should get out of here."

* * *

Once we got back outside, we noticed the fighting had stopped so we altered our course and split up into groups. Mal, Evie and I were grabbing Evie's stuff from her room while Ben, Jay and Carlos were going to Carlos' and grabbing his stuff. Before we met up at the pier, where Percy and Annabeth were waiting for us with the Anti-Heroes Club. Uma, Harry, Gill and their crew (Including Maddy) were nowhere to be seen, and there was a ship sailing away in the distance. No doubt with Uma and her crew onboard. I just smiled to myself as Percy said "If you want me to stop them, I can." Ben shook his head and said "If they cause trouble it's on me." Percy nodded, as Ben turned to look at the four from the Anti-Heroes Club. "Now, how would the four of you like a formal invitation to attend Auradon Prep?" I smiled as I looked over at the four. Claudine and Freddie's expressions were unreadable, 'Hadie' had a slight smile and Diego had a grin. "That would be excellent, your majesty." said Freddie, with a smile. I left them to their talk as I made my way onto the deck of the ship.

* * *

I was stood at the bow of the ship as it left the pier when I heard "Everything alright?" from behind me. I felt a hand slip into mine, with perfect blue nail polish. I smiled and said "I'm fine, princess."

"Yeah, soulmates. Remember." she said, making me smile slightly. The whole not being able to lie to your soulmate is kinda annoying. I can see why Mal didn't like it. "What's the matter?"

"I just can't believe Hades killed Mizrabel." I said, sighing. "I know Hades is a god, and they don't have the same moral compass as us but I didn't think he'd outright just kill her…" I took a deep breath as Evie smiled at me and said "It's alright, Emmy. You weren't to know. Your Uncle was on here for a reason." I chuckled, before saying "Uncle Hades is a god, Evie. He was on the Isle because he wanted to be, not because the barrier kept him there. And now he's probably back in the Underworld…" I shook my head. "I need to stop thinking about him. Let's go find Mal and Ben. It's time we had a proper catch up." Evie nodded, as we walked towards where Mal and Ben were stood.

* * *

"Actually, we had a bit of help from your uncles." said Ben, looking at me as we sat on top of crates. Evie had her head on my shoulder, while Mal had hers on Ben's. "Your Uncle Tony helped us with a piece of technology that allowed us to track your energy signature or something. I didn't really understand it." I smiled, before saying "When Uncle Tony gets talking about technology, even I switch off. I understand it sometimes, but the way he explains things… He overcomplicates things." Ben nodded, as Mal said "We met your father. He was worried." That didn't surprise me, Dad was always slightly overprotective. "I'm surprised the Isle's still standing in that case." I said, with a small smile. Ben nodded and said "I think he was planning to do that, along with others, but a woman by the name of Pepper managed to convince him to let us take care of it."

"That sounds like Aunt Pepper." I said, with a smile. "She's very good at keeping the Avengers reigned in." Ben nodded, as Mal said "So, you two seem more comfortable together."

"Don't Mal." said Evie, looking at Mal. I shook my head and said "It's alright, princess." before looking at Mal. "I don't think I'm ready to go on a date with more than one of you yet, but I… I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep without somebody else in my bed." I took a deep breath. I guess the danger had passed, I was feeling awkward again… "Hey, Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?" came Annabeth's voice, from behind me. I turned my head to see her standing there, a smile on her face. I nodded and said "Of course, Annie." as Evie sat up, allowing me to stand up and join Annabeth.

* * *

I smiled at my sister as we walked to the edge of the ship. "Mum sent you, didn't she." I said, with a smile. Annabeth chuckled before saying "Percy and I would have come even if she didn't. How are you feeling?"

"I saw first hand the emotional abuse the Evil Queen put Evie through." I said, taking a deep breath. "It's complicated." I looked over at Evie, who was cuddling into Mal. I heard Annabeth chuckle before she said "You love her."

"I… I think I'm getting there, yes." I admitted, looking at Annabeth. "Like I said, it's complicated." Annabeth nodded, before saying "The soulmates thing." I raised an eyebrow. "Aphrodite told Piper she gave you your happy ending. Piper and I talk over coffee every morning." I shook my head, of course they'd know. I smiled at her before saying "Yeah. My happy ending… Aphrodite does realise I've never been in a relationship right?"

"You know Aphrodite." said Annabeth, looking at me. "She always says happy endings are earnt. And you're earning yours. Like Percy and I earnt ours." I sighed but nodded. She was older than me, which meant she was slightly wiser. "When you've settled back in, you and I are going for a meal together. I want to know everything that's happened to my little sister since we arrived in this universe." she said, making me smile and nod. "Go and join your soulmates again, I know you're itching to." I hugged her before walking back over to the three.

* * *

The rest of the boat trip was uneventful and soon we were docking in the harbour. Apparently word of our return had been sent ahead, because there was quite a crowd. I smiled to myself, as I hung back. Watching the others interact. Jane and Carlos embraced in a hug, with a chaste kiss. I could see it in their eyes that they wanted to take it further, I had seen that look in Annabeth's eyes a lot whenever she and Percy kissed. Evie was being pulled into a hug by Belle, making me smile. "You always were one to stray away from the spotlight." I heard a familiar male voice say from beside me. I turned to see Uncle Loki standing there, in a dark green suit. "Your father's back at the castle if you were wondering. He and the Avengers were called into a meeting by Fury."

"Course they were." I said, with a small smile. Loki smiled before saying "He was worried, kept threatening to tear the Isle apart to get to you. I told him we had nothing to worry about, you're very resourceful."

"Thanks for the compliment, Unc." I said, with a smile. He patted me on the shoulder, before saying "It would seem Her Majesty wishes to speak to you. I wouldn't keep your future mother-in-law waiting." I looked over at Belle, who was looking over at us, and let out a small smile. "Speak to you later, Unc?" Loki smiled and said "Of course. I'm staying here in Auradon for a while." I nodded, before making my way towards Belle, Adam, Ben, Mal and Evie. "Your uncle is very nice, Emily." said Belle, with a smile. I smiled back and said "Yeah, he's very charming." You wouldn't know he had led an invasion to destroy New York five years ago. Belle looked at me before saying "It's good to see you again, we were all very worried." I gave her a small smile, as Evie snuggled into my side. I almost stiffened, but the feeling of her close to me was way too nice. Especially after what we had gone through together… I noticed Belle look surprised for a moment, before she schooled it. "Well, your father is waiting at the school. And he wants somebody to check you over when you get there." I just nodded, Dad was overprotective. I was used to it. There was also only one person Dad trusted to look me over, so at least I'd get to see Uncle Bruce. Despite the fact that he's not actually that sort of doctor. "Shall we get this over with then?" I said, with a small smile. Belle smiled, as Evie said "I can't wait to meet your family, Emmy." before leading me towards the limo on the road.

* * *

While we were in the limo, I pulled up the news from the past week on my phone. Hans had been apprehended in Arendelle a few hours after we had been kidnapped, and he was currently being held in the Arendelle Castle dungeons. I wonder if I could get an audience with him at some point, I'd love to get an idea of why he went along with Mizrabel. The news also made note of a new peace keeping organisation called SHIELD coming out of a brand new region on the edge of the country, a New York. And a floating island called Asgard. I smiled to myself, so that was how my family was here.

* * *

As soon as we reached the school, Belle suggested that Evie and I freshen up in our rooms, since they have en-suites (One of the coolest things about this place actually). Evie instantly jumped at it, apparently she was grimy but she looked the same to me. Her hair was greasy, yeah, but she still looked beautiful. I'm sure Ben and Mal would agree. I didn't say anything out loud, of course, and walked off towards my room.

* * *

An hour later, after freshening up with a shower and changing into a new set of clothes, I walked over to Evie's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." she shouted, making me smile as I opened the door and stepped inside. To see her drying her hair. With Mal sat on her bed. "Hey, Emmy." said Evie, with a smile. I smiled back and said "Hey, princess. Just wanted to make sure you're alright." Mal raised an eyebrow, as Evie said "I'm fine, Em. Even better now I've had a shower." I nodded and sat down, as my phone beeped. I looked at it and saw Uncle Tony's name flashing up. I smiled to myself before answering it with "Hey Unc."

" _Where are you? We're waiting for you in their banquet hall._ " said Tony, through the other end of the line. I smiled, before saying "Good to hear you too, Uncle Tony. We'll be down shortly." Both Mal and Evie looked at me, and I smiled at them. As I continued "Who's this we?"

" _The Avengers. Your team would have been here but they're keeping the peace in New York right now, Peter's got his hands full with the amount of petty thieves that have come out during this sudden move._ " said Tony, making me nod. " _They do say hi, by the way, you should probably ring them later._ "

"I will, Unc." I said, with a smile. "See you in a bit." I put the phone as Mal asked "What was that about?"

"Just Uncle Tony being impatient as ever." I said, with a smile. Evie smiled before saying "Let's not keep him waiting. Mal, can you..." Mal rolled her eyes before waving her hand. Purple smoke engulfed Evie's hair and when it dispersed, her hair was dry. I smiled, as Evie took my hand and led us out of the room.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was sat in front of a big feast which seemed a quarter Asgardian, a quarter French, a quarter New York and a quarter other… It didn't take long for me to dig in, I was starving, and it also helped that it stopped people asking me questions. Long enough to think, anyway. I could see the eyes of the Avengers on me. Some of them, anyway. Tony, Steve, Dad, Fury, Natasha, Clint and Bruce. They were all looking at me, each studying me in their own way. Bruce was checking for injuries no doubt, Clint and Natasha had their proud look in their eyes, Fury… Fury was hard to read. Dad was looking protective, no doubt he was going to try and get me to come with him to the floating island that Asgard had become, or New York. One of them. Steve was also looking proud, with a slight protectiveness. Again, no doubt he was going to try to get me to come back to New York, so he could keep an eye on me. And Tony… Tony was proud. I could see it when he looked my way, when was wasn't shooting looks at Steve. He hadn't entirely forgiven Steve for keeping how his parents died a secret… Stark can told a grudge, it seems. "You know you're going to have to talk to them at some point, Emmy." said Evie, as she lent her head on my shoulder, whispering into my ear. "You can't just keep eating."

"How do you know me so well already?" I whispered back, after I had swallowed a piece of pizza. "We've barely known each other a week." I took a deep breath, as she whispered "A week where we were practically trapped in a room with each other." I just nodded, before saying "Stay by my side?"

"Always." she said, taking my hand. "Mal and Ben will as well." She nodded towards the two of them, who were stood behind us. I smiled at her and nodded, before grabbing another slice of pizza. "Let me finish this pizza and I promise I'll introduce you."

* * *

Once the pizza was gone, I stood up. "I suppose it's time we talk." I said, looking at the group gathered. "First things first, I will not be coming back to New York or Asgard." I saw Tony smirk slightly, as Fury's lip quirked a little. "My new home is here, in Auradon, with my soulmates." Dad looked at me, as Evie took my hand. Before he smiled and said "I would rather you be in New York or Asgard, but I know I cannot force you to do something you would not like. You are too much like me in that regard." I smiled at him. That was him giving me his blessing, in his own way. Tony grinned and said "Great, I will have your trunk sent here."

"Any chance you could add some arrow shafts to that? I'm down to eighteen." I said, looking at him. He smiled and said "Of course. I'll add four lots to the trunk. You shouldn't run out for a while then. How are you doing for heads?"

"I could do with two explosive ones, a net one and an electro one." I said, with a smile. He nodded, as Clint asked "You didn't use any normal ones?"

"She was a sorceress, I wasn't risking ordinary ones doing no damage." I said, looking at him. "I did use two of the Uru ones, they worked well at redirecting her magic explody balls." Clint nodded, as Tony said "So, are you going to properly introduce us to your soulmates?"

* * *

It was almost ten at night when we retired. And I didn't say anything when Evie led me to Ben's room. Other than mentioning I didn't have my pyjamas, causing her to look at me with a raised eyebrow. Before she said I had my bag on me. It was funny how quickly she had worked me out. I actually slept rather well that night, with Evie and Mal cuddled into me. I even slept for a full eight hours.

* * *

 **I am so sorry about the anti-climax with Mizrabel, but it fits Hades way too well. He's very protective of family, and Mizrabel threatened, maybe not directly, his son so...**

 **Next chapter will have the long awaited (For me, anyway) chat with Queen Allie. I've been waiting two chapters for this, it was meant to be in the original plan for Chapter Three, so you know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, would you look at that. It's not even been a full week yet :p**

 **This chapter is more slice of life than the previous ones, and introduces us to Emily's old team. It also shows off Emily's second date. ;)**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Six:

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a moment to work out where I was, and then I saw Ben standing in the window, talking quietly on his phone. And Evie was sat at a desk, talking to a laptop. Mal was the only one still in bed, and she was asleep. I slowly got out of the bed, carefully, and smiled at Evie and Ben. Both of them smiled back as Ben said "Tell Ms. De la Rosa I thank her and that it is very kind of her. I will text her how many we will need." De la Rosa… That surname was familiar. I shook my head as I took a seat at the table, peaking at whoever it was Evie was talking to. To see Dizzy's smiling face looking at us. "Emmy, meet Dizzy. My little sister." said Evie, smiling. "Dizzy, this is Emily. The one I was telling you about."

"Hi there." I said, with a smile. "It's nice to meet you at last."

" _You know who I am?!_ " she asked, looking at me with shock. I smiled and said "Evie's told me how good you are at making clothing accessories." OK, so Evie hadn't told me, but I did know that. "You don't happen to have anything with an owl on it, do you? I would love to have a Dizzy original." Dizzy squealed, and Evie smiled at me. "Dizzy, calm down." said Evie, with an amused smile. "Take deep breaths." I smiled and said "I'm going to go and check my phone. See you around, Dizzy." I walked over to my bag and pulled out my phone. To see a text from Peter on it. I smiled and opened it. To see him apologizing about not being able to come, apparently the team had had to stop a load of bank robberies. I sent him a text back telling him it was alright, I understood that stopping crime came first. I chuckled as I saw a video from Kate of two robbers being attacked by nothing… Cassie. She had a very clingy Wasp suit attached to her, so despite being nine she was still a member of the team. The robbers didn't understand what was happening, which made me smile even more. When they were down, Cassie enlarged and began dancing happily. I chuckled again. "Everything alright?" asked Ben, looking at me. I nodded, before saying "Yeah, I just got a video from one of my teammates of our youngest member taking down two robbers with ease." as I pocketed the phone. After sending Kate a text telling her to congratulate Cassie. Ben nodded as Evie said "What was that phone call about?" as she put the laptop away and looked at Ben. He looked over at Mal, making sure she was still asleep no doubt, before he said "Mal's birthday present. That was the assistant to Austin and Ally's manager. And I've just secured us VIP passes to their Auradon concert in a few weeks. The four of us and our friends." Evie grinned, as I said "Austin and Ally are real here too? Damn, I really need to get a list of musicians. I loved the TV Show."

"You know who Austin and Ally are?" asked Ben, looking at me. I smiled and said "Like I said, they were a TV show where I'm from. It was a really cool show, in my opinion." Ben nodded, before saying "That means you want to come, right?" I took a deep breath. I had only been to one concert in my entire life, and that was because Kate and Peter practically dragged me to it. The Mary Janes were good, I had to admit, and I enjoyed myself. "Yeah, I'd love to. I love their music." I told him, with a smile. "Though, I will admit I've only ever been to one concert in my life."

"Mal and I have only been to one as well." said Evie, with a smile. "Lemonade Mouth was our first." I nodded, that made me feel better. I smiled and said "That's another band I'd love to see in concert. I love their music so much." Ben smiled, before saying "Well, next time they're on tour I'll be sure to get us tickets. I quite liked them as well."

"Sweet." I said, with a smile. As there came a knock on the door. Ben walked over to it and smiled as he opened it, allowing Lumière and other servants to walk in with trays. "Your breakfast, sir, madames." he said, with a smile. Ben smiled and said "Thank you, Lumière." as the servants placed the trays on the table. As Evie moved the laptop. I smiled as Lumière said "Master Ben, your mother wishes me to inform you that she invites the four of you to dinner tonight."

"I'll be there." said Evie, with a smile. Ben looked at me and I smiled, before saying "Me too." Ben smiled and nodded, before saying "Tell Mom we'll be there." Lumière nodded and said "I'll bid you adieu and let you enjoy your breakfast in peace." before walking out of the room. Ben shut the door behind him as I grabbed a croissant from the tray.

* * *

An hour later, I was back in my room listening to my Austin and Ally albums while attempting to write. Mal and Ben had gone to check on the new VKs to see how they were settling in and Evie had decided to surprise Dizzy. So I had gone back to my room to attempt to write, since I had gone a week without doing so, but it wasn't happening. I took a deep breath, as there came a knock on my door. I smiled and said "Come in, the door's open." I looked over at the door as it opened and Belle stepped in. "Your maj… Belle, hi." I said, with a smile. She smiled back as she shut the door before sitting on the edge of the other bed. "Emily, I wanted to make sure you were alright." she said, with a smile. I smiled and said "I'm fine." as I paused my music. "I was just stuck in a room for the week, it's Carlos and Evie I'm worried about. They had to endure their mothers. And I had the misfortune of hearing what the Evil Queen would say to Evie." I took a deep breath, the Evil Queen was not the type of woman you wanted to raise a child. I tried to make sure Evie knew what the Evil Queen said wasn't true, but I don't know how much got through. "Of course." said Belle, looking at me. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I will." I said, with a smile. "I had a lot of time to think last week, and I'm still not completely ready but I think I'm slowly getting there." Belle nodded with a smile of her own. As I continued "I think Mal wants to take me on a date. She said she has plans for us tomorrow." I was actually looking forward to it as well, even if I had no clue what she was planning. Belle smiled and said "I'm sure the two of you will have fun tomorrow. Mal is very good when it comes to picking out things to do, though I'm pretty sure she'll hate me for saying that." I let out a small smile, I very much doubted anybody could hate Belle. I had only really interacted with her a few times but I already enjoyed her company. "I'll leave you to what you were doing before I got here. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I'm taking Evie to the spa tomorrow so I'll talk to her then." She stood up and smoothed out her dress before heading towards the door. "See you tonight, Belle." I said, as she walked out. She smiled and nodded before saying "See you later, Emily." and walking out. I turned my music back on and turned my attention back to my writing.

* * *

The rest of the day was alright, Evie knocked on my door and 'helped' me pick out an outfit for dinner. And by helped, I mean she chose for me. Not that I minded, I didn't have her sense of style. Soon enough we were heading to dinner.

* * *

"So, we got an invitation to a ball in Corona next week." said King Adam, looking at Ben. "For their daughters homecoming." Corona… That was where Tangled takes place, if I remember correctly… "Wait, they only just found Rapunzel?" I asked, confused. I would have thought she would've been found ages ago… King Adam looked at me and said "Yes, you know of her?"

"I know a lot, your majesty." I said, with a small smile. As Ben said "She was taken the same year I was born."

"There was a big hunt and nobody could find her." said Belle, with a small frown. "Not even Fairy Godmother, or Merlin. Even our best trackers had trouble." I nodded. I had a small inkling that it was more to do with fate than anything else. "Who found her?" asked Mal, looking at Belle and King Adam. King Adam looked at her and said "Some young thief apparently. He's fallen in love with her." I couldn't help but smile, as Ben said "How many people has King Frederic invited from here?"

"Your friends are invited, son, if that's what you're asking." said King Adam, with a smile. Ben nodded, as King Adam continued "So, what are your plans for the rest of summer?" I smiled as he changed the subject, and began eating again.

* * *

Once again, I spent the night in Ben's room. And the next morning, Mal practically kidnapped me and took me to my room. Where she told me to dress like I normally would. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking at her. She just smiled and said "Wait and see. It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes but smiled, before saying "It better be good."

"Oh you're going to love it, believe me." she said, with a smile. I just nodded, I trusted her not to do anything I wouldn't like. And to stop as soon as I mentioned I didn't like it. I smiled before walking over to my wardrobe to get ready.

* * *

I smiled as Mal led me to the park after making a detour to a bakery for, and I quote, "The best chouqettes." She had a whole bag of them, while I had gotten myself two croissants. Mal led me through the park, before stopping us at a clearing across from a playground. "So, I thought we could visit a gallery in town." she said, looking at me, sheepishly. "I do have other ideas though if you don't want to…" I just smiled at her and said "Going to a gallery sounds nice, Mal. Especially with you." She smiled before saying "It opens in an hour so we have time to kill…" I smiled at her, she actually seemed nervous. I could feel it radiating off her. I took her hand and said "I don't mind what we do, Mal, only that we're doing it together." She seemed surprised by me taking her hand, which I don't blame her. I just smiled at her.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun this morning, Mal." I said, as we returned to the school. The gallery was really nice, even though I knew absolutely nothing about art. Mal gracefully explained what she could, art had become one of her favourite subjects, as well as art history. It got me wondering if the Metropolitan had travelled here with New York. "Good to know." said Mal, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Was it better than Ben's date?" I chuckled, of course she was competitive. I smiled at her and said "You won't stop badgering me unless I say yes, will you?" She pouted before saying "I wasn't going to badger you." Something unfamiliar radiated off her making me smile, she was lying. "You sure about that?"

"Fine." she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling Ben you said it was." I chuckled before saying "You can do that." He'd know she was lying, so I wasn't worried. She smiled and walked into the west wing of the castle, the only one that wasn't used as a school.

* * *

Soon enough we were lounging in Ben's room, watching more Phineas and Ferb. It was just Mal and I, and I felt slightly weird being in Ben's room without him but Mal assured me he wouldn't mind. And by watching, I mean it was in the background while I sat at the table on my laptop, on a video chat with Kate and Cassie. Two of my teammates on the Young Avengers. Kate was another archer, who was being trained by Clint, and Cass. Who was the current Ant-Man's nine year old daughter. And had gotten stuck in a Wasp suit, which now clung to her like a second skin. And because they couldn't get it off her, she was allowed to join the Young Avengers, providing she didn't try and take on crime by herself. Though the fact that she was always with Kate kinda helped that. They even shared a room in the Tower. Though I was currently only talking to Cass, because Kate had had to go grab a drink. " _Are you going to be here for our game night?_ " asked Cass, looking at me. Our game night had been started by Pete as a team building exercise. He wanted us to do something that would help us bond as friends, rather than just as teammates. So he got us all to roll characters in Dungeons and Dragons. The game's been going for two years now, on and off (Sometimes we'd end up having to stop some super villain on Game Night), and it's been really fun. My character is a Half-Elf fighter, with a focus in duelling and archery. Kate plays a Human ranger, hunter class, and Cass is a Human druid. Pete is the Dungeon Master. There are two others in our group, Eli and Riri. Eli plays a Mountain Dwarf monk while Riri plays an Aarakocra bard. I let out a small smile before saying "I don't know, Cass, I'll try." Cass pouted before saying " _It won't be the same if you're not here._ "

"Cass, I live in Auradon now. You live in New York." I said, looking at her softly. "It's not like you can all move here." As much as I'd love having my friends here, especially Pete, Kate, Cass and Riri. Eli I wouldn't miss. I'd love to have them here but I knew New York needed protecting. " _And why not? Is there not enough space there?_ " asked Cass, bringing me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath, sometimes having a nine year old on the team can be a pain. As Kate reappeared and said " _What's going on?_ "

" _Emily doesn't want to be on the team anymore._ " said Cass, before storming off, a pout on her face. Kate raised an eyebrow at me as she said " _You mentioned you wouldn't make it to Game Night didn't you._ "

"Not in so many words." I said, looking at Kate. "I said I'd try to make it but I didn't think I would be able to. And I may have mentioned I live in Auradon while you guys live in New York and can't pack up your bags to move here."

" _And why can't we?_ " asked Kate, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and said "You know why, Kate. You protect the streets of New York while the Avengers protect the rest of the world. Plus your whole life is there." It was Kate's turn to roll her eyes before saying " _That is the flimsiest excuse I've ever heard, Chase._ _I'm talking to the team tonight. And you are video chatting into our game night. Cass won't let you hear the end of it if you don't._ "

"Sure." I said, with a smile. "It's a good job I have my character sheet in my bag. As well as my dice." Kate smiled before saying " _I'm gonna go try and get Cass out of our room, speak to you tonight._ " The video chat turned off as I smiled, as Mal said "So, you're gonna be busy tonight." I looked at where she was lay on the sofa, watching some sort of cooking show hosted by Tiana. I smiled at that, before saying "Yeah, we usually play till Cass gets tired. Don't worry, I'm going to do it from my room." I didn't need to sleep every single night, it was just a bonus. "What do you play?" she asked, sitting up. I smiled and said "A game called Dungeons and Dragons. It's a role-playing game where you create characters and roll dice to find out the outcome of events. It's really fun." Mal looked at me with a tilted head, so I smiled and said "It's better than I'm describing it. I promise."

"I'm sure." she said, with a smile. "If you like it, it can't be bad." As she said that, the door opened and Ben walked in. And didn't seem surprised to see us. "Hey guys, how was the date?"

"She said it was better than yours." said Mal, looking at him. He just smiled and said "If that's what you want to believe, sure." before looking at me. I smiled at him and said "It was great. On par with your date." Ben nodded, as he saw the TV. "Ah, I see you're watching Queen Tiana's show. You know it's shot at her restaurant, down in the Bayou."

"She makes the most amazing beignets…" said Mal, with a smile. "I love it when we go to New Orleans." I smiled, as Mal continued "I tried to make them myself a few months ago, I followed the cookbook exactly but they still turned out terrible…"

"They weren't that bad, Mal, they were good." said Ben, looking at her. Mal rolled her eyes before saying "They weren't as good as Tiana's."

"That takes time, Mal, and practise." said Ben, looking at her. "Queen Tiana has been cooking since she was little." Mal pouted, as I said "It takes a lot of time to become good at something. I had to train for months before I was as good as I am with my bow." Mal frowned, as my laptop beeped. I looked over at it and saw an incoming video message from Riri. I smiled and opened it to see that she was in her lab working on her Ironheart armour. " _I heard you're going to video in tonight for Game Night._ " she said, poking out from behind the suit of armour. " _And_ _Stinger_ _seems to think you're leaving the team._ "

"Well, I am in Auradon while you're all in New York, where you're needed." I said, looking at her. Ben gave me a look and I smiled at him, as Riri said " _Who said the whole team's needed here? First thing I did when I got here was check how fast you can get to places._ _It's an hour flight from New York to Auradon Central in a Quinjet at its slowest speed._ _At its fastest speed, it can take less than ten minutes._ _Half an hour at a minimum._ " I chuckled, of course she'd have checked that. " _And then there's my suit, I can be there_ _in half an_ _hour._ _As can Stinger._ _Though she'll tire out easily._ " I nodded, she was younger, and her wings were practically biological rather than technological. Even if she did have to shrink down to use them, which was taxing enough on her body. " _Point is, even if we're needed in New York, we can get there as fast as possible._ " said Riri, bringing me out of my thoughts. " _And besides, I'm pretty sure either the Avengers or SHIELD are going to be considered the ruling body of New York, so it'd be beneficial to them having the Young Avengers go to Auradon Prep._ " I shook my head, before saying "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you."

" _Since we got here, yes._ " said Riri, looking at me. " _I_ _plan to do some travelling later._ " I smiled, of course she was. Riri's the third oldest of the group, but she's also the only one who has actually graduated from high school. And college. And then, for some reason, she decided to enrol in Midtown High with us… I don't understand it myself. "Yeah, of course." I said, with a smile. She smiled back before saying " _Kate's called a meeting for before the game starts, she's probably going to put it to a vote._ _I'm going_ _to put a few more finishing touches to Ironheart, speak to you later._ " I smiled before saying "Speak later, Riri." She cut the video chat off and I smiled at Ben and Mal. Who had both been listening. "Who's Riri?" asked Mal, looking at me. I smiled at her and said "A friend. And also one of my old teammates." Mal nodded, as Ben said "What's this game night she mentioned."

"She plays something called Dungeons and Dragons with her teammates." said Mal, looking at Ben. "Apparently it's fun."

"And you can play this without being in the same room?" asked Ben, confused. I smiled at him and said "Well, it's better to play it in the same room, but yeah, you can do it over video chat." He nodded, before saying "Well, I was going to suggest we do movie night tonight but I think it can wait till tomorrow night."

"You don't need to postpone that, Ben, I'm setting up in my room." I told him, with a smile. Ben looked at me and said "No, no, it's alright. Movie nights are for everybody. Everybody should enjoy them." I just nodded, before saying "I'm going to be in my room tonight." and standing up, scooping my laptop into my bag.

* * *

A few hours later, I had connected with Pete and we had set up the camera. Two cameras for me. One so I could see the map, which seemed to be a jungle, and the other so I could see the team. I had connected my laptop to my TV so it was on the big screen. Though my camera was still being broadcast from my laptop. I was setting up my character sheet on my table when there came a knock on the door. I looked over and shouted "Door's open." The door opened and Mal stepped in, a sheepish smile on her face. "Hey." I said, with a smile. As Pete said " _You must be Mal._ " from the screen. He was setting up the map and minis for the game. "Hi." said Mal, waving at him. I smiled at her and said "What is it, Mal?"

"I was… I was wondering if I could join you tonight." she said, looking at me. "You peeked my interest earlier, and I'd love to see it." I smiled at her, she was radiating nervousness again, before saying "I don't mind. Pete?"

" _It's fine by me._ " he said, with a smile. " _Hey, Emily, you missed last weeks session so I was wondering how you wanted to play it. I told them_ _you_ _wondered off to explore…_ "

"There are temples in Chult, right? And camps of bad people?" I said, looking at him. He smiled and nodded, before saying " _Of course there are._ "

"Let's say I got into a fight with a group of Goblins." I said, with a smile. Pete nodded before saying " _That sounds like something your character would do._ "

"She's frustrated at the Death Curse, of course she'd work out her frustration on anything she can get her hands on." I said, with a smile. Though, Eilwyse would probably actually attempt to take them out from the trees. And only if she couldn't do that would she get down and fight with her Scimitar. " _Fair enough._ " said Pete, with a smile. " _I gotta go, Kate's calling me for a meeting. Game starts in half an hour._ " I nodded, just as there was another knock at the door. Mal walked over to it and opened it, to reveal Evie and Ben standing there. With snacks. "Mind if we join you?" asked Ben, with a smile. I smiled, of course they wanted to join me, before saying "Sure. There's half an hour before the game actually starts though, and they last for hours. Or at least till Cass gets tired."

"Then it looks like we're staying in here tonight." said Evie, with a smile. "If you don't mind." I smiled at her before saying "I don't mind at all." as I walked over to my bag and pulled out my dice bag.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group (Pete, Kate, Cass, Riri and Eli) were taking their seats at the table on screen. " _I see you've gained more friends, Em._ " said Pete, with a smile. I smiled back and said "Guys, these are my soulmates. The one with the purple hair is Mal, and the one with the blue hair is Evie. And there's Ben as well."

"You don't mind us being here, do you?" asked Ben, looking at them. Pete smiled and said " _Not at all, do we?_ "

" _Nope._ " said Kate, with a smile. " _By the way, Em, it's a majority vote, we're coming to Auradon when it gets sorted. We've already spoken to Fury about it._ " I shook my head with a smile. "Fine. Riri made me see it was a flimsy excuse anyway."

" _Shall we get started?_ " asked Eli, looking slightly annoyed. Since it wasn't a unanimous vote, I suspected he was the hold-out. And the one who got out-voted. " _We've got a death curse to stop._ " I smiled and said "Sure. We can start, can't we Pete."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. And I really couldn't resist putting in the Dungeons and Dragons stuff, I'm obsessed with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's Chapter Seven. Another slightly fluffy chapter, in which Emily goes on her third first date, this time with Evie.**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Seven:

It was almost eleven before Cassie succumbed to tiredness. We didn't make that much progress through the jungles of Chult, because a big battle with a zombie Tyrannosaurus Rex took up almost two hours of the session. Zombie dinosaurs are dangerous, we almost died… I also lost a lot of arrows… Between Eilwyse and Kate (Yes, Kate's character was just called Kate, she's playing a human) we had about ten arrows now… I smiled as I switched off my laptop, and turned to took at Mal, Evie and Ben. Who were all smiling. "That was amazing, Em." said Ben, looking at me. As Mal said "The killing blow on that dinosaur… It didn't stand a chance with that arrow going through its mouth."

"Kate can be very creative." I said, with a smile. She had also landed the final blow on the Tyrannosaurus, so she got to describe how it died. Her arrow went through the back of its mouth and hit its brain, killing it instantly. "Can we play?" asked Evie, looking at me. I smiled at her and said "I can ask Peter in the morning if he doesn't mind running a game for us." Evie smiled and nodded, as I began getting changed into my pyjamas. I knew I should have done it before the game, but I got distracted.

* * *

The bed in my room is decidedly not big enough for four people to comfortably sleep in. Big enough for three, yes, but four… four's a bit of a stretch. Thankfully I was a little wired from the game so I sat up for the night, writing. I got quite a bit written actually, and watching the three sleep was pretty nice, they all looked so peaceful. As the sun rose, I decided to get dressed and take a walk so I quickly wrote a note for the three before leaving.

* * *

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who woke up early. As I made my way through the courtyard, I saw Claudine sat reading a book. She smiled as I walked over to her. "Looks like I'm not the only who likes the mornings." she said, with a smile. "This place is peaceful compared to the Isle."

"This place is peaceful compared to anywhere I've lived." I said, with a smile. "Though I will admit I've only lived in London and New York, and both of those places are pretty busy."

"I thought you were from a different universe." she said, looking at me with a confused expression. I smiled at her before saying "I am, but it just so happens that there's a London here. As far as I know, it's probably not the one I used to live in but I haven't visited it yet so I have no clue." Claudine nodded, as she said "I understand King Ben is hosting a movie night tonight."

"It's just Ben, you don't need to call him King Ben." I told her, with a smile. "And yes, he was going to do it yesterday but something came up." Claudine nodded, before asking "What are we watching?"

"Dunno, I think they choose when everybody's there." I said, with a smile. "I've only been to one myself." I stood up. "I'll leave you to your book, Claudine."

"Please, call me 'Dina." she said, looking at me with a deep breath. "Claudine reminds me too much of…" She trailed off, and I nodded, I didn't need her to finish that sentence. "OK then, 'Dina. I'll see you tonight." I said, before walking off.

* * *

I returned to my room half an hour later, to find Ben sat at my table with a book. From what I could tell it was about King Arthur, his crest was on the front cover. Mal and Evie were still sleeping. "Morning." he said, with a smile. "I take it you didn't sleep at all last night?"

"No point in lying." I said, with a small smile. "I saw Claudine during my walk, she was sat in the courtyard reading." Ben nodded, as I continued "She wants to go by 'Dina now."

"Ah, that makes sense." said Ben, nodding. "Thanks for telling me." I smiled at him and nodded before saying "Of course." I took a seat at the table and grabbed my laptop from my bag.

* * *

For the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, after relocating to Ben's room, we just talked. Mostly about D&D, actually. Pete had agreed to DM an adventure for them to test the waters after we got back from Corona, and we were creating characters. Mal had gone with a green Dragonborn Sorcerer (With black Dragon blood), after I had jokily suggested it was fitting and she liked the idea. So she ran with it. Evie chose to be a High Elf Monk, something that appealed to her, while Ben stayed close to himself and chose a Human Paladin. I decided to stick with my current character and just level her back down. Which was slightly harder than I had anticipated, so I ended up remaking her from scratch. I'm sure I had more health points than I did at that level but it didn't matter. It would work out fine. At some point, Carlos, Jay and Jane appeared and asked us what we doing. Mal and Evie explained it so much better than I ever could and both Carlos and Jay wanted to create characters. Carlos went for a Human Bard, while Jay went for a Human Rogue. Carlos also asked for a dog companion, as he stroked Dude. He wouldn't have much control over it during combat but it was a cool idea. Jane had also sat down with us and rolled a character, a High Elf Druid. And Pete didn't seem to mind the extra members when I text him about it.

* * *

Soon enough, the rest of the VKs and Charlotte had arrived and we were settling down to watch a movie. I had placed the character sheets in an empty folder I somehow had in my bag, I'm a hoarder it would seem. We watched the first three Star Wars films, which the other VKs enjoyed. Freddie had been taking pictures of the night on her phone, I made a mental note to ask Pete for a recommendation for the right equipment for her. She seemed to be interested in photography. 'Dina didn't seem that interested in the films, choosing to sit at the back with a book. Diego and Adam ('Hadie' had started going by his actual name again after Evie had spoken to him) were engrossed in the movies, and they loved them. It was an amazing night, actually, and I even found myself cuddling all three of my soulmates.

* * *

The next two days were pretty boring, and then on the third day, Evie surprised me. I was sat in my room, writing while listening to Lemonade Mouth, when my door opened and Evie walked in, holding a picnic basket. She smiled at me and said "So, Mal and Ben have gotten to take you on a date, it's my turn now." I smiled back and saved my work, before turning off my laptop. "What you got in mind, princess?" I asked, with a smile. She smiled and said "It's a surprise." I just chuckled before grabbing my bag from the side and slipping my laptop inside. "Cool, I love surprises." I said, as I slipped the bag on. Before grabbing my red jacket. "Let's go then."

* * *

Evie led me through the city with purpose, making me smile. We ended up in the park, where there was a stage set up that hadn't been there when Mal had brought me here. "There's a performance of Snow White's story today." said Evie, looking at me. "I was going to come alone but your sister told me you'd like it…" I smiled. Of course Annabeth would be meddling. "I do love a good theatre performance." I said, with a smile. Evie smiled before saying "You don't mind that I spoke to your sister?"

"Not at all." I said, with a smile. "So, when does it start?" Evie smiled again, before leading me to a patch of grass which she put a blanket down on. "In two hours, I just wanted to get a good view of the stage." she said, sheepishly, as she sat down on the blanket, her poise perfect. I smiled at her as I sat down next to her before saying "Well, I suppose we have time to kill." as I pulled out my copy of 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'. I hadn't read much of it since my first first date, with Ben, so I was only on chapter five. Evie smiled as she lent into me, using my shoulder as a pillow. I smiled before beginning to read.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was almost finished chapter one again. I was back there because Evie had wanted me to read out loud, and I was happy to oblige. A few people nearby had shot us dirty looks but I didn't care, I was enjoying myself. And Evie was smiling, so I assumed she was having a good time. " _'To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!'_ " I finished, smiling. As I turned the page, I heard a familiar voice shout "Evie!" from behind us. I turned my head to see Dizzy running up to us, with a grin on her face. An older woman with blonde hair in a bun was walking a bit behind her. Evie smiled as she saw Dizzy and said "Hey Dizz." before standing up and curtsying to the woman. "Your majesty."

"Evie, I've told you, you don't need to do that." said the woman, who I now realized was Cinderella… Or Ella as she was now know, Cinderella was a cruel nickname Tremaine had come up with. "Call me Ella. You're like a big sister to Dizzy." She looked at me and said "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Ella."

"Emily." I said, with a smile, as I also stood up, placing the book on the bag. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ella. Are you here to watch the play as well?"

"Yes, Dizzy was so excited when she saw the fliers." said Ella, with a smile. "She couldn't wait." I smiled as well with a nod, as I looked over at where Dizzy was talking to Evie. Evie looked adorable as she interacted with Dizzy, and I couldn't help but make my smile wider. Till Ella brought me out of my bubble by saying "Are Ben and Mal around?" I turned to look at her, my smile dropping back to normal and said "I think they're back at the castle, they didn't want to come to this. But Evie thought I'd like it so she invited me. I say invited, she barged into my room this morning and practically dragged me here. Not that I mind, of course, Evie's the only one of the three I haven't done a solo activity with." Ella smiled with a nod, before saying "Ah, so you're on a date. I'll take Dizzy and get out of your way." She smiled and walked over to Dizzy, without leaving me any chance to say anything. I shook my head with a small smile, Queens. I watched as she talked to Dizzy and took a seat on the blanket again, before getting joined by Evie. "Shall we continue?" she asked, motioning to the book. I smiled and nodded before taking the book in my hand. "Chapter two. The Vanishing Glass." I read, with a smile, as she lent on my shoulder again.

* * *

Ten minutes before the show was due to begin, I finished reading the fourth chapter to Evie, and put the book away, earning myself a pout. "The show's about to start." I said, with a smile. She just nodded, as I continued "We can continue later, yeah?" She smiled, and sat up, reaching for the picnic basket.

* * *

I clapped alongside everybody else as the play finished. It was a cool play that kinda followed the plot of the Disney film, except for the ending when actors playing Queen Belle and King Adam appeared to imprison the Evil Queen on the Isle. Instead of the Queen falling to her death off a mountain after being chased by the dwarfs. Snow White was a rather dark film, come to think of it… But I digress. Evie had actually cheered along with the kids in the crowd when that happened, making me smile. As we left, we found Ella and Dizzy and said our goodbyes. Before heading back to the castle.

* * *

Instead of heading to Ben's room (Which was very quickly becoming my room as well, I had clothes and pyjamas in there now…), Evie led me up a flight of stairs I hadn't seen before and we entered an attic room where pillows were scattered around the floor, and there were bookshelves across one wall. Another wall was covered in artwork that looked like Mal's. "Mal and I found this place a few days after the cotillion." she said, with a smile, from where she had taken a seat on one of the pillows. I smiled before sitting next to her. "I take it you want to continue reading now." I said, with a smile. She nodded before saying "If that's OK with you." I smiled and took the book out of my bag instead of answering.

* * *

It was almost five when we stopped for the day. I had read through the next four chapters when Evie said she was hungry, and my stomach decided to growl at me. We decided to continue it the next day, which was cool with me. And we made our way to the cafeteria to grab dinner. Where we met up with Mal and Ben. "Hey guys, where have you been?" asked Mal, looking at us as we sat down with our dinner. "The play ended hours ago, where did you two go?"

"I showed Em our special place." said Evie, with a smile. "She's reading me the first Harry Potter book." Ben smiled, before asking "How was the play?"

"Amazing." said Evie, with a smile. "The actress playing Snow was amazing."

"And the one playing your mom?" asked Mal, gently. Evie looked at her before saying "She was spot on." Mal nodded, as I said "Next time, it's my turn." surprising the three, and changing the subject. Ben looked at me and asked "Next time what?"

"Next time we go on a date, it's my turn to plan it." I said, looking at them. I already had a great idea. Well, hopefully… It was nothing on par with their dates but I had an idea. Ben smiled, as did Mal and Evie, before saying Mal said "That sounds great, Em." Ben and Evie nodded as they both said "Yeah." I smiled, they seemed excited. As Mal asked "So, who's date was the best?" I chuckled, before starting to eat my chicken. Mal was the competitive type then.

* * *

The next few days were rather boring, and soon we were heading for Corona. It was nearly twelve when we set off, because it took way too long for everybody to get ready. Evie herself took an hour to put everything in suitcases. We took three different limos, because there were too many of us to fit in just the one limo. I was in one with Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Dizzy. Carlos had chosen to go in one with his girlfriend, Jane, and the other VKs, as well as Charlotte. The third car had Queen Belle, King Adam, Queen Ella and King Charming in. We currently had the Bolt series on in ours, though Dizzy was the only one watching it. I was looking out of the window, watching the world pass by. It was beautiful, what little I could see.

* * *

It took over six hours to get to Corona, and the state itself was beautiful. It was even more beautiful in person than in the film, and it was rather beautiful in the film. We were quickly led through the castle towards the guest suites, because it was so late. Ben, Mal, Evie and I had our own room, I suppose news travels fast and everybody knew the four of us were soulmates… Dizzy had been put up in one with the other girls (Jane, Charlotte, Freddie and 'Dina) while Carlos and Jay were sharing with Adam and Diego. The suite itself was pretty nice, retaining that nice castle feel while also feeling modern. There were sockets for chargers in the walls, and a TV. And the view… Gods, the view was amazing. We could see the entire town from our window. It looked so beautiful at night, but I couldn't sleep. Mal, Evie and Ben were already in bed and asleep, but I always had trouble in new places. So I decided to take a walk.

* * *

It was a peaceful night, and the city of Corona looked beautiful everytime I saw it through the windows. And then I felt a hand go over my eyes and heard a familiar female voice say "Guess who." I smirked before saying "Hello to you too, Kate." I turned round with ease as she said "Can't sleep?"

"You know me." I said, with a small smile. "Terrible in new places." Kate nodded, before saying "Yeah, of course. Your soulmates know you're out here?"

"They're asleep." I said, with a small smile. "I just wanted to have a quick look around. It's not everyday you get to look around a fictional castle." Kate smiled, before saying "Tangled was your favourite. Let me join you, I can't sleep either." I smiled at her, she wasn't kidding when she said Tangled was my favourite Disney movie. Next to the two Descendants ones, anyway. I smiled and nodded, before saying "Sure."

* * *

It was fun to catch up with Kate as we walked around the castle. The guards kept looking at us funny, but didn't say anything. As we were returning to our rooms, I saw a flash of long blonde hair disappear down a corridor. Kate also saw and whispered "Is that..."

"Probably." I said, looking at her, also whispering. "Let's not spook her." Kate nodded, with a slight frown before saying "I thought she lost her hair."

"She did. In the film." I said, looking at Kate. "We don't know how exactly it played out here. She might not have lost it here." Kate looked at me, before saying "You mean you haven't been watching the news? She lost it here alright, there are pictures of her with short brown hair on the internet." I just shook my head and said "I've been a little busy, I've been reading Harry Potter to Evie. We just finished the second book, actually. And I've been sleeping eight hours most nights. It's amazing what a good cuddle buddy can do for sleep." Kate just smiled before saying "Auradon's changed you, Lee." I glared at her, that didn't sound like a compliment, causing her to put her hands up. "It's a good thing, Emily. You've changed for the better since meeting those three. You're happier for one." I just let out a small smile, as we reached the door to my room. "I'll see you in the morning, Kate. Introduce you and the team properly." I told her, with a smile. She nodded before walking off with a "Night." I smiled and walked into my room, making sure not to disturb the others.

* * *

I still didn't sleep, instead choosing to do some writing. And look up those news articles Kate had mentioned. I took a seat in front of the window and turned my laptop on, with my headphones. Which was how Ben found me when he woke up, as the sun rose. "You didn't sleep again, did you?" he asked, as I took my headphones off and stopped the music I was listening to. I looked at him and shook my head before saying "I'm terrible in new places. And it's not like I need sleep, perks of being a goddess." He just nodded, before saying "Get much written?"

"Enough." I told him, with a small smile. He nodded again before saying "You still haven't told us when we can read it." I took a deep breath, he seemed to be genuine about wanting to read it, but I wasn't ready for that. I looked at him and said "I want to at least finish it first." He nodded, as he begin changing out of his pyjamas. "I'm going to go find somebody to see if they can breakfast." he said, once he was dressed in his Auradon Central suit. I nodded and put my headphones back on as he walked out of the room.

* * *

He returned to the room half an hour later, Mal and Evie had both woken up and were dressed. "Food will be here in half an hour." he said, with a smile. "What do you want to do till then? We could find something to watch…" Half an hour, huh? I smiled and reached into my bag, pulling out my copy of Modern Family Season One. I'm a hoarder who doesn't trust anybody with my stuff. And I have a Bag of Holding, of course I'm going to carry all my DVDs with me. "Mind if I put this on?" I asked, looking at them. "It's a very good comedy from my world. I think you might enjoy it. And they're only about half an hour each." Ben nodded, as did Mal and Evie, as Evie said "Sounds good." I smiled and went about setting up my laptop to the TV.

* * *

Another half an hour passed and we had just finished watching the first episode when there was a knock on the door. Ben walked over to the door and opened it, as a man in a suit pushed a trolley with trays on inside. "Your breakfast is ready, sir, madams." he said, looking at us. "Shall I serve it or..."

"We've got it from here, sir, thank you." said Ben, with a smile. The man nodded and bowed, as he placed the trays on the table and pushed the trolley back out. Shutting the door behind him. I smiled as Ben began handing our breakfast out. He placed two croissants in front of me, both of them filled with ham and melted cheese, causing me to grin. "You remembered." I said, looking at him. He smiled back and said "Of course I did. You mentioned going to a café on the way to school and getting these, I wanted to surprise you." I just smiled, of course he did. I then looked at the others and said "Shall I put another episode on?"

"Just the one, we need to go find the others." said Evie, nodding. I smiled and nodded, before clicking play on 'Run For Your Wife' and taking a bite into my first croissant.

* * *

We ended up spending the next two and a half hour finishing that disc. Wasn't my fault, the other three wanted to keep watching. And then there came a knock on the door. Ben walked over and opened the door, to see Belle standing there. "Mom." said Ben, with a smile as he stepped to the side to allow her entrance. "How can we help you?"

"Your father and I were wondering where you were." said Belle, looking at us as she stepped into the room. "The King mentioned you asked for breakfast to be brought here."

"Mal and Evie weren't awake so I figured I'd surprise them." said Ben, looking at her. "The King didn't mind, did he?"

"Not at all." said Belle, with a smile. "He was just hoping to introduce the four of you to Rapunzel over breakfast." I smiled, as Belle turned to me. "He also told me that his guards saw you and a girl in purple walking around the castle last night. Did you sleep at all?"

"I don't sleep well in new places." I said, with a shrug. "Plus it's not everyday I get to explore the castle belonging to one of my favourite princesses." I saw Evie raise an eyebrow. There was a reason I said one of. Evie has slowly become my actual favourite princess. "Who was with you?" asked Mal, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her and said "I bumped into Kate. Or should I say, Kate bumped into me. She's just as bad in new places as I am, so we played catch up." Mal nodded, as Ben said "We were going to come find everybody when we had eaten but we got sucked into this TV show from Emily's world… We can come now, if the King doesn't mind." Belle nodded, as I stood up and grabbed my laptop, putting it in my bag. Before grabbing my jacket from where it was hanging and passing Mal and Evie theirs. Belle smiled and said "Mr Rider was talking to Jay when I left to come find you, however I don't think Rapunzel has left her room all morning." before leading us out of the room. I smiled, of course Eugene and Jay were friendly. They were both thieves. Reformed thieves. Well, reformed in Jay's case, I'm not sure on Eugene, it's only been a week since he saved Rapunzel. And Rapunzel… Well, I think I knew exactly why she wasn't leaving her room. I smiled to myself as I followed Belle out.

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter over. :D Next time, we meet Rapunzel for real.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, Chapter Eight. :D**

 **Rapunzel makes her first appearance in this one, and I cannot wait for you to read.**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Eight:

We found our friends and the other VKs in a courtyard, talking to Flynn Rider. My teammates were there as well, except Eli. Not that I had expected him, Kate told me last night that he had stayed behind in New York. Something about somebody needing to protect it. It had the Defenders, it didn't need the Young Avengers as well. He and Kate had also had a falling out over their planned move to Auradon Central, which meant they were now broken up. And yes, they had been dating. "Em!" said Cass, running up to me as soon as she spotted me. "Can you believe we're in the Tangled castle?!" I smiled as I braced myself for the hug, as she barrelled into my legs. "I know, Cass, it's amazing." I said, as I hugged her back. She grinned before running back over to the group, taking a seat next to Dizzy and appearing to continue a conversation. I smiled, I had had a feeling those two would get along. For one thing, they're practically the same age. And I couldn't wait for them to meet. Which evidently they now have. And were getting along. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard "Earth to Emily." I blinked a few times to see Pete standing in front of me, with Ben. Evie was sat with Dizzy and Cass, while Mal was talking with Kate and Riri. I took a deep breath as soon as I saw that, there was no way Kate wasn't telling Mal embarrassing stories. I also saw Jay and Carlos talking to Flynn Rider, otherwise known as Eugene Fitzherbert. The four other VKs were also here, as were Jane and Charlotte. "Everything alright?" asked Ben, looking at me with slight concern. I nodded and said "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just happy to see Cass and Dizzy getting along." He nodded before joining Jay and Carlos. Pete looked at me as he said "They haven't left each other's side since they met in the dining hall." with a smile. "Where were you four, anyway? We were all expecting you to come down."

"We had breakfast in our room." I said, looking at him. "And we may have watched six episodes of the first series of Modern Family." Pete nodded and smiled, before saying "Maybe we should go join the others." I nodded and followed him over to Ben, and Flynn Rider.

* * *

After an hour, we were saying our goodbyes. All the girls anyway, the ball was in six hours and apparently we needed to get ready early. And yes, it did take all six hours to get ready… Now I understood why Kate always took so long whenever we had to go to events with the Avengers. I had to admit the dress Evie had made for me was amazing. It was similar to both Mal's and Evie's, but with red trim. Mal's had purple trim, while Evie's had blue. It was beautiful, and even though I don't like dresses I found myself actually liking this one. I didn't even mind wearing it. And I could move in it, the fabric seemed magical because I could move freely in it and somehow still kick quite high without ripping it. And I didn't want to rip it because I didn't know what Evie would do if I destroyed one of her creations… Ben even commented that we looked amazing when he arrived to get ready, an hour before the ball. And soon enough it was time to go to the ball.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I followed my partners towards the main hall. If these things were anything like the galas in our universe, I was going to hate tonight. "Are you alright?" asked Ben, as we turned into the final corridor. He stopped us in the middle of the corridor, and I could feel the concern radiating off him. I let out a small smile before saying "I'm not a big fan of parties… Especially ones with this amount of people…" He nodded as Evie took my hand, before saying "Don't worry, Em, one of us will be by your side all the time." Ben nodded and added "Yeah, one of us will stay by your side all night." Instead of saying anything, Mal took my other hand. And squeezed it gently, yet reassuringly. I smiled and nodded. "OK, let's go." I said, taking a deep breath to ready myself. Before letting the three lead me.

* * *

"May I introduce His Majesty, King Benjamin of Auradon, Lady Mal, Lady Evie and Lady Emily." said the servant on the door, announcing our presence. As I looked around the room, I saw several familiar faces. Including that of Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper, who were talking to Queen Elsa. Uncle Loki was in the corner, holding the cane he didn't need, scanning the room. Dad was talking to King Adam. My teammates were scattered around the room, Kate was stood with Cass, who was talking to Dizzy, with Olaf. Pete was stood next to her, scanning the room with an expression that could only mean danger. Riri was currently stood with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper, talking to Anna. Kristoff was next to them. There were also a bunch of people I semi-recognised, and some I didn't recognise at all… It was making me kinda nervous, even more so when everybody, and I mean everybody, turned to look at us. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a brief second, as Evie took my hand. I looked at her with a small smile, to see she was giving me a reassuring smile. She then led me towards Kate, as Ben and Mal made their way over to King Frederic and Queen Arianna. "Are you alright?" asked Kate, looking at me. "I know how much you don't like these sorts of events."

"I'll be fine, Kate." I said, with a smile. Before motioning to Pete. "What's with him?"

"His spidey-sense went off." said Kate, looking around the room. Now I was up close, I noticed she had her foldable bow on her belt, and a small quiver with four arrow shafts in on her leg. I nodded as I looked around the room, scanning the people myself. Nobody jumped out at me immediately, but I didn't let my guard down. As I joined Evie with Dizzy and Cass, and Olaf.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was grabbing myself a drink from the refreshment, and food, table. I had a cup of water in my hand when I heard a female voice say "You're Emily, right?" from behind me. I turned to see a girl of about eighteen looking at me with a smile. A boy, also eighteen by the looks, stood on her left. I blinked a moment before saying "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You look very familiar to how we did when we first got here." said the boy, with a smile. "Hi, I'm Will."

"I'm Allie, otherwise known as Queen Allie." said the girl, confirming she was the one who had spoken, as if there was any doubt, with a smile. "Though, I don't know why they call me queen, by the laws of succession I should probably only be a princess." I nodded with a smile, before saying "We were supposed to meet up last week."

"You had a valid reason for not coming." said Allie, with a smile. "Being kidnapped is like a right of passage here in the United States of Auradon. Though you had it happen to you a lot earlier than us. We had been here a month before one of King Arthur's enemies decided to take us." She looked at me with a smile. "So, what did you want to speak to me about? I'm pretty sure I already know, but…"

"You'd like to hear it from me." I said, with a smile. And a nod. I took a sip of my water before saying "Your name sounded familiar, as did the name of your school. I just have one question, what does the name SHIELD mean to you?"

"We had a visit from one of their agents a few months after we found out who we were." said Allie, looking at me. "An Agent Coulson." I smiled, now I knew how I knew the name. "There was a big investigation into how a school could just up and disappear." I said, with a smile. "I read about it in the big file dump…" Allie nodded, as Will asked "So, how are you settling in?"

"It's been a bumpy ride but I'm starting to realise this place isn't just a film setting." I said, truthfully. "Though when you come to places like this I have a hard time." Allie nodded, as I heard the man from earlier say "I welcome Princess Rapunzel and Mr Eugene Fitzherbert." causing me to turn, in time to see Eugene and Rapunzel walking in. Rapunzel was wearing her usual pink dress with a big white wig. I smiled, as Ben made his way over to us. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but the King wishes us to meet his daughter, Emily." he said, with a smile. I nodded and looked at Allie and Will. "Can we talk more?" I asked, with a smile. Allie smiled and said "Of course. We can even exchange numbers later, it'll be nice to speak to somebody else from our world." I nodded and said goodbye to the two, before following Ben towards where King Frederic was.

* * *

I smiled as I was introduced to Rapunzel. Who was having trouble keeping that wig on. Something was troubling me about that wig, I recognised it for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there this morning." she said, looking at us. Ben smiled at her and said "It's alright, Rapunzel. I'm sure you were busy." Rapunzel nodded, as I saw her share a look with another girl, who was stood to the side. Her handmaiden if I knew my castle roles well enough. There was something off though, she looked familiar, and it was starting to bug me… I took a deep breath, which I know Evie caught because she said "Are you alright, Em?" I gave her a small smile before saying "I'm fine, princess. I just need some fresh air." I turned to look at Rapunzel. "It was nice to meet you, milady, and we'll probably see more of you over the next few days." She smiled and nodded, almost causing the wig to come off, I swore I saw blonde hair underneath it, but she caught it. "I'll come with you." said Mal, looking at me, as I made to walk off. She took my hand before I had time to argue and we made our way out.

* * *

However, as we went to leave, two guards stopped us. "Sorry, girls, you can't leave." said one of them, looking at us. "Orders from up high." I turned around, dragging Mal with me. I could sense she was about to argue, but I didn't want her bringing suspicion. "It's alright, M, I'm fine." I told her, with a smile. Something was off about those guards. Every single one I had heard sounded posh. These two sounded gruff. And the way they were fidgeting in their armour told me they weren't real guards. "You've finally noticed." came Uncle Loki's voice, from behind me. I turned to see him standing there, a small smile on his face. Mal looked at him and said "Noticed what?"

"That the six guards in here aren't actually guards." I said, looking at Mal. I had scanned them quickly and the other four were just as fidgety. And then it clicked. "Tangled before ever after." I said, out loud, mainly to myself. Before making my way over to Kate, who was still stood with Pete, Cass and Dizzy. Olaf was also with them. "Tangled before ever after." I repeated, looking at Kate. She took a deep breath before saying "I guess that explains the wig." I nodded, as I started scanning the room. Looking for the pink dress Lady Caine was wearing as a disguise.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find her. She was talking to Rapunzel, Eugene and Ben, which concerned me. I made my way over, leaving Mal with Kate and Pete. "Emily." said Ben, with a smile. "I thought you were going for fresh air."

"No, I'm fine." I said, with a smile. "Who's your new friend?" I looked at Lady Caine as Ben said "This is the Duchess of Quintonia."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Duchess." I said, with a polite curtsy. She smiled at me and said "It's alright. How do you know his majesty."

"He's my boyfriend." I said, with a smile. Before looking her up and down, she was holding two closed fans. Which seemed to catch the sun. I couldn't help but smile, they were made of metal. At least now I knew she had weapons. I smiled politely before joining the conversation the four of them had been having.

* * *

A few moments later, an explosion rang out outside the castle. And Lady Caine suddenly did a one eighty in personality. She went from laughing, to having a scowl on her face. As the back doors opened and a police wagon was brought in. Being driven by three 'guards'. The six 'guards' in the room suddenly barricaded the room, as Lady Caine pulled her wig off and said "Ah, excellent. Everybody's here." as she looked around the room. "Now the real party can begin." The 'guards' began pushing us up against a wall, as King Frederic said "What is this madness?!" I tuned out as I looked around the room, I already knew why she was doing this. Frederic had imprisoned a lot of people after Rapunzel had been take, and Lady Caine's father had been one of them. I was too busy looked around the room at the people I knew could get us out of this predicament. Elsa was stood in front of Anna and Kristoff, as well as Dizzy and Olaf. Cass was hugging into Kate, and Pete had his hand around Kate, as if they were comforting each other. I could see his web shooter on his wrist, which made me smile. Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper and Riri were in another corner, and Riri was taping at a watch on her right wrist, as was Uncle Tony. Their Repulsor Gloves. It wasn't a full blown Iron suit but it'd do the job. Mal was protecting Evie, her eyes starting to turn green. Dad was stood with Uncle Loki, King Adam and Belle, and Dad had that look in his eyes. Uncle Loki was tapping his cane to the floor, causing me to say "Oi, Caine." She turned to look at me, annoyed because it seemed like I had stopped her mid-sentence. "Do you really think you'll win here? Do you really think they'll let your father go?"

"What do you know about my father?!" she asked, getting up close, with a fan open and up to my throat. I just smiled and said "I know a lot more than you might think, Caine. That explosion was a distraction for the guards, for one thing." She pushed the fan further into my throat and I saw Ben taking deep breaths from the corner of my eye. I simply continued "Two, there are only ten of you, and I can count at least ten people in here who have the power to stop you. Eleven if you count myself." She pushed the fan hard into my throat, which was when Ben pounced. And I mean full on pounced. He also had fur. The pounce did however cause the fan to actually cut me, and I instinctively placed my hand on it. As Uncle Loki appeared next to me. "Let me heal you." he said, not giving me much chance to answer before green mist engulfed my neck, and hand, and suddenly the pain was gone. "Thanks Unc." I said, as he helped me stand up. I saw he had changed from the suit he had been wearing into his armour, and the cane had transformed into his sceptre. Minus the stone. He waved it slightly and I felt my quiver appear on my back and my bow appeared in my hand. I could also feel two swords on my back, inbetween the quiver. "I will take the civilians to safety." he said, before disappearing. I blinked as I saw Were-Ben attacking Lady Caine, as the 'guards' were being taken out by the others. I smiled, only to frown when I saw one of the 'guards' trying to make his way to the door. I nocked an electro arrow and fired. Hitting him in the part of his armour that didn't protect his skin. He went down like a sack of bricks and I smiled.

* * *

The fight didn't last long after that. But that was to be expected since there were a lot of us and most of us were used to fighting crowds of people. Lady Caine was taken out by Were-Ben and Mal, while the rest of us took out the 'guards'. Turns out three of those 'guards' were on our side and were actually Steve, Natasha and Clint, so the others were in the back of the police wagon. And being taken to the castle dungeons till the Isle barrier could be brought back up. At the moment SHIELD (Well, what had been brought over to this universe of SHIELD) was patrolling it with drones, making sure nobody escaped. But it wasn't safe to send new inmates yet.

* * *

The ball started winding down after that, and most people went off to their room. Were-Ben reverted back to ordinary Ben and said he was going to go find Evie. Mal also went with him, but I needed to speak to Rapunzel. "You should probably tell your father, Rapunzel." I said, walking over to where she was stood with Cassandra and Eugene. Rapunzel looked at me with confusion, making me smile. "About your hair."

"How… How do you know about that?!" asked Cassandra, stepping forward to look me in the eye. Trying to intimidate me. "If you're trying to intimidate me, I just had a metal fan at my throat." I said, looking at her with a smile. "I saw you two sneaking in last night when Kate and I were looking around the castle. We couldn't sleep."

"He's not going to take it well." said Rapunzel, looking at me while biting her lip. I gave her a small smile before saying "He's probably not, no." There was no point lying. Rapunzel didn't deserve that. "But you should tell him yourself." Rapunzel took a deep breath and nodded, before saying "OK. Thanks Emily."

"No problem." I said, with a smile. "I'm going to find my boyfriend and girlfriends." I walked out with a small smile, as I heard Rapunzel say "Dad?"

* * *

I found the three in our room, cuddling on our bed, already in their pyjamas. "Room for one more?" I asked, with a smile. Ben grinned and said "Always." I nodded and began getting ready for bed. Making sure to hang the ball gown up nicely.

* * *

We watched through disc two of Modern Family Season One while cuddling, before going to sleep. The battle had tired me out so I was asleep within minutes, cuddled between Evie and Ben. When I woke the next morning, I was the first up, so I decided to go for a walk. I left them a note and left the room.

* * *

I decided to go outside this time, since I hadn't really explored the city itself, and found Allie training with her knights. "That was some coronation, huh." I said, surprising Allie. Who had been looking at her phone while sipping water. The water in her mouth went everywhere, except her phone thankfully, making me smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, your majesty." I said, with a smirk. She shook her head before saying "You move way too quietly."

"I thought knights were meant to be prepared for anything." I said, with a smile. She shook her head and said "It's early. Why are you up?"

"I don't need much sleep." I said, with a shrug. Before fishing my own phone out of my bag. "Why don't we exchange numbers now, then I'll leave you to your training." Allie nodded as we both started tapping at our phones.

* * *

Soon enough I was walking through the city. I popped into an open bakery and came out with a very nice bacon and cheese pastry wrap. I hadn't had one of those since my time in England, and it was amazing. So I ended up returning to the bakery and buying three more. The man who made them gave me a look but I just smiled at him and walked off. Seeing the city up close was amazing, and I soon found myself in the courtyard where Rapunzel had first had her hair braided. And done the Kingdom Dance. I smiled, this was slightly overwhelming. It was great though, kinda like visiting film locations. I could practically hear the music and see the people dancing. I perched myself on the wall and began biting into my second pastry.

* * *

An hour went by before I got a text from Ben telling me they were packing up to leave. So I made my way back to the castle, which took me ten minutes. I passed the throne room on the way to the room. Where I heard King Frederic and King Adam were arguing about something to do with Rapunzel. I listened in from the doorway, they were arguing about Rapunzel going to Auradon Prep. King Adam was trying to convince Frederic that Rapunzel would be very safe at Auradon, while King Frederic was being steadfast about not wanting to let Rapunzel out of his sight. I understood the reasoning, but I also knew that it would probably alienate Rapunzel more. So I had to step in. "I'm sorry for butting in, your majesties, but may I say something." I said, stepping inside the room. Both of them turned to me, and King Adam smiled. "Be my guest." he said, looking at me. I smiled, as King Frederic turned to look at me, as I said "Listen, your majesty, I know you want what's best for your daughter, and that you don't want to lose her again. But I also know that if she finds out you're stopping her from seeing the world properly you'll alienate her." I gave him a small smile. "And if it helps, Cassandra will no doubt be allowed to join her, right, King Adam." I looked at King Adam, who smiled and nodded, before saying "Yes, of course. Rapunzel's handmaiden is welcome. As is Eugene." I watched as King Frederic took a deep breath, before he said "Very well." He then looked at me. "As long as you promise to keep your eye on her for me. I saw how well you protected yourself and your friends yesterday." I smiled, before saying "Of course. That goes without saying. My teammates, the other teenagers that you saw defending the royals yesterday, will also be there." King Frederic smiled and nodded, as I said "I should probably leave the two of you to talk logistics, I need to go pack." before walking out.

* * *

I smiled as I walked into the room, to see the three of them packing. "Where did you go this morning?" asked Ben, looking at me as I walked over to suitcase. I smiled at him and said "Went for a walk through the city. Found a bakery that sells the most amazing bacon and cheese pastries. I used to get them all the time from a bakery in my version of London. I never could find them in New York…" He nodded, as I walked over to the wardrobe and started packing my stuff.

* * *

Almost seven hours later we had unpacked and were sat in Ben's room, getting ready to watch another disc of Modern Family in bed. After this one we only had one more disc of season one left. Tomorrow, I had my D&D game, and instead of it being at night we were going to be playing all day. Though Eli was refusing to take part, according to both Pete and Kate. But he was being stubborn, since he didn't want to move to Auradon. Though his character was somewhat of a loner so it would make sense that he would disappear into the jungles of Chult. Pete and the others were also letting Ben, Mal and Evie join. We had asked Jay, Carlos and Jane but they didn't want to join in. Tomorrow was going to be fun at any rate.

* * *

 **There we go, Chapter Eight is over. And Rapunzel will be joining Auradon Prep when the new year starts. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go. Hope you enjoy Chapter Nine. :)**

* * *

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Nine:

The next morning, I woke up to find myself sandwiched between Mal and Evie. Ben was stood in the window, talking on the phone. Something's never change. But then he does run a Kingdom. I've noticed that he only takes those calls in the morning, before we all wake up. Probably so it didn't cut into any time he could spend with us. I smiled to myself, content to just lie there, with my girlfriends cuddling into me. I didn't realise how nice it'd feel to just cuddle with two people in bed, I knew how it felt to have just the one… But two was really nice. But there was no way in Hades I was gonna be able to leave bed till they woke up. Ben turned around and smiled at me before mouthing 'Breakfast?' at me. I nodded and mouthed 'Please.' with a smile of my own. Before leaning back down and letting the girls cuddle me. They both looked so peaceful.

* * *

Mal was the first to wake, about ten minutes after Ben left. She stretched carefully, as to not wake Evie, and the two of us slowly got out of bed. I reached over to grab my phone and saw a text from Pete, suggesting we start the D&D session about twelve, to give us time to get ready. We were gonna be using our room for it, since it was by far the largest room we had access to. And it still felt weird to say 'our' room, but I rarely used my room unless I wanted to be alone. Ben had even had a third wardrobe brought in just for me. I had practically moved in. "We've got about four hours before Pete and the group arrive." I said, looking at Mal. Who was now pulling off her pyjama top and getting changed into her clothes. She pulled her top on before saying "Cool. I take it Ben's gone to get breakfast." I nodded as I began to get dressed as well. As Evie said "Aw, are we done cuddling? I was enjoying that." I turned to see her sitting up, a pout on her face. "Can't we get back into bed?" I chuckled, as Mal said "Sorry, princess, we have to get up."

"I'm sure we can squeeze in some cuddling while we eat." I said, with a smile. "Ben certainly won't say no to his three beautiful girlfriends." That caused Evie's pout to turn into a smile, before she got out of bed as well.

* * *

When Ben returned half an hour later, the three of us were curled up on the sofa watching Good Morning Auradon. Queen Tiana was showing the hosts how to make her famous beignets, and Mal wanted to watch. Ben had joined us on the sofa, with our breakfast (Pancakes this morning for me), almost as soon as he gotten back with Lumière. "You know, I had an amazing kitchen back in New York." I said, with a smile, after Queen Tiana had finished her bit. I had a feeling Mal wouldn't be happy if I interrupted that bit. "I used to bake all the time." It started as a small hobby to keep myself busy during a time when I was still at Elmtree, one of the workers there taught me, and I had kept it up when I found out I was a demigod, as well as Thor's daughter. It kept me grounded. And I was beginning to get the itch again. "You know, we have three and a half hours before the game begins and I'm starting to get the baking itch again." I said, looking at Mal. "It doesn't take that long to make cookies…" Mal grinned, as Ben said "That sounds like it could be fun for the two of you. I can get Lumière to help me set up in here."

"Yeah, I'd like that." said Mal, with a smile. "E?" I looked at Evie, who smiled before saying "Sure. I always wanted to learn how to bake. It's like science, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is, yes." I said, with a smile. "Great. After we've eaten we'll commandeer a kitchen." Mal nodded, as I looked at Ben. "I'll call Pete to come help you set up. He knows how this works." Ben nodded, with a smile. "I can't wait to eat these cookies." he said, before biting into his piece of toast.

* * *

It didn't take long to finish our breakfast, and we were soon in the castle kitchen, after the head chef, Chef Bouche, had said it was alright. He had even helped us find everything we needed to make cookies. And then left us with free reign, and enough ovens and ingredients to make way more than the two batches I had planned to make. Then again, since we were making them for an all day D&D game, I'd probably have needed more than two batches of six… It was really fun baking with the two of them. Evie was a quick learner, and we soon had four batches of six in the ovens. There was excess ingredients as well, and it had only taken us twenty minutes to make the cookies, so I decided we'd make some cupcakes as well. We ended up with two batches of cupcakes, and I taught both Mal and Evie how to make frosting from scratch. Before we knew it, we were bringing twenty four cookies and twelve cupcakes to our room. Ready for the game.

* * *

"Those look amazing." said Ben, as I placed the tray with our baked goods in the middle of the table. Pete was already sat at the head of the table, setting up his DM screen. Riri, Kate and Cass were already here, and Cass grinned when she saw my cookies. And the cupcakes. "You baked!" she said, grinning. "Yay! This is the best game night!"

"It wasn't just me, Cass, it was Mal and Evie as well." I said, with a smile. That caused her to pout before saying "Can I join you sometime?"

"Sure. Maybe Dizzy will want to as well." I said, looking at Cass. Cass smiled, before taking a seat at the table. Next to where Kate was sat. She immediately reached for a cookie, but both me and Kate said "Cass." sternly. Causing her to pout but retract her hand. "We're having a proper lunch first." I said, with a smile. "I asked Chef Bouche to prepare sandwiches and other things for a light lunch we can pick at while playing. It should be coming up soon. The cookies and cupcakes are for dessert." Cass continued to pout, as Kate placed her character sheet in front of her. "We'll start when that gets here then." said Pete, with a smile. "Did the chef say how long it'd take?"

"Ten minutes, I believe." I told him, with a smile. Pete nodded, as I pulled my character sheet out of my bag, along with my dice bag. Before taking a seat at the table, across from where Cass was sat.

* * *

The game lasted till about ten that night, when Cass started to fall asleep. All of the food was gone, including our cookies and cupcakes, and we had reached a good stopping point. We were currently camping in the Lost City of Omu, which I suppose wasn't as lost any more, and were in the middle of a long rest. Before looking for the temple below. Mal, Ben and Evie's characters (Malcoria, Ben and Enthyra) had met our group in the forest, when we had been attacked by a group of Pterafolk. Malcoria had poisoned a lot of them with her breath, which was pretty cool. Though both Kate and I were now out of arrows, which was a pain. And I know it's odd to run out of arrows, but we tend to stick to how many we can carry in real life. Twenty four in a quiver. So we only had forty eight between us, and we've been in the jungle for a long time now, almost a week in game. Being chased by zombies and stuff, so we didn't have time to pick up our arrows. And sometimes we forget to say that we've done it, so we don't retcon it. Especially when pretty much everything wants to kill you. People forget the simplest things then. In the heat of battle. Hades, the amount of arrows I've left behind at a battle in real life… But anyway, that's not important. It was a cool game. Kate, the player not her character, was the first to leave, carrying Cass back to their room. Riri was the next to leave, and Pete didn't stay long. Just long enough to clear his stuff up.

* * *

"So, how'd you find your first game?" I asked, as we got into bed. Evie grinned and said "I can't wait for next week." I smiled, as Mal said "Yeah, I didn't think I'd enjoy the Dragonborn but that was amazing."

"Paladin's are pretty cool, as well, next week can't come fast enough." said Ben, with a smile. "I can't believe we don't have that game here in Auradon. It's amazing." I smiled, that's three more D&D converted. "Good to know you like it." I said, with a smile. "It was good playing with you. You really got into it." They really got into the roleplaying aspect of it, it was really cool to watch. "The rules are a little confusing though." said Evie, looking at me. As four of us snuggled up. I just smiled and said "You'll get the hang of those, promise."

* * *

It was a good thing I chose to sleep on the end that night, because my phone went off about six. I slipped out of bed and saw Eli's distress signal was going off. I frowned before walking over to my wardrobe and pulling on my mission clothes. As my phone went off again. With Kate's name appearing on it. "You got a Quinjet ready?" I asked, quietly, as a form of hello. I looked over at the bed, to see Ben sitting up. " _Fuelled and ready to leave as soon as the team is ready._ " said Kate, through the phone. " _It's parked on the grass outside the castle._ " I nodded as I pulled my quiver and bow onto my back. As Ben got out of bed. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at me. I took a deep breath as I said "I'll be there in five, Hawkette."

" _Not my code name, Thorisdottir._ " she said, before I cut the line. And looked at Ben. "Patriot's in trouble. The team and I are going to New York to save him." Ben nodded, before saying "Call us when you do." I just nodded and walked out of the room, placing my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

As soon as I stepped onto the Quinjet everybody was already there. Kate was sat in the pilot's seat with Pete next to her and Cass was sat in one of the passenger seats. All of them were in their suits. "Riri already there?" I asked, strapping myself into the seat across from Cass. Pete nodded and said "She set off as soon as the distress call was sent. She should have scouted the location by the time we get there." I nodded, that was good. We needed the element of surprise. "OK then." I said, with a smile. Before looking at Kate. "Ten minutes, right?" She nodded as we began moving.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were landing, cloaked, on top of a warehouse. Cass instantly shrunk down and flew off, as I pulled my sunglasses on and slipped my ear-piece in. I pressed the button on the side of my glasses causing the UI to appear. Kate also pulled a pair of sunglasses as Pete pulled down his mask. "Ironheart, we've touched down." said Pete, as we made our way down the side of the building. Kate and I using grappling arrows, Pete using his webs. "Meet us at the west side."

" _On my way._ " came Riri's voice, through our ear-pieces. I smiled to myself, as we all saw Riri appear in the sky heading our way. She landed in front of us and retracted her faceplate. "There are three doors leading inside, each with two guards guarding them."

"How many inside?" I asked, looking at her. She looked at me and said "My sensors picked up twelve figures inside. Ten of them are armed, one's Patriot and the other is a woman talking to him. Sharon is running her through the system." I nodded, as Pete said "Any way of getting in there that aren't the doors?"

"There's an open window I'm sure you and Stinger could fit through, Spidey." said Riri, looking at him. "But the rest of us are gonna have to use the door."

"Hawkette and I will distract the guards then." I said, as I nocked another grappling arrow. I saw Kate roll her eyes as I grappled onto the roof of the warehouse. As Pete swung past me.

* * *

Soon enough Kate and I were perched on the rooftop of the warehouse across from the guarded one. Two guards in barely any body armour stood guarding the entrance we were looking at. "Hawkette and Thorisdottir in place." I said, as I nocked an electro arrow. "Ready to go when you give the word, Spider-Man." I smiled as Kate and I shared a look, as Pete's voice came through our ear-pieces. " _It's go time._ " Kate and I nodded, before firing our arrows at the same time. The two guards went down before they even knew what hit them, and I nocked an explosive arrow. "Ironheart, we're about to go in hot, can you cover us?" I asked, before firing at the door. At the same time as I heard Riri say " _Hmm, sure, but what's this ab..._ " She didn't get to finish that sentence because the door exploded, and the explosion rang throughout the docks. As Kate slid down a zip-line she had fired. I attached my bow to it with ease and kicked off.

* * *

We landed in the warehouse and saw we were surrounded by about half of the armed guards. "I suppose you wouldn't believe us if we said we got lost, huh?" I said, looking at them. They all scowled at us making me chuckle before saying "Thought now." and attacking the nearest one.

* * *

Between me and Kate, we took down the five guards, while the other five were taken down by Cass before they even realised they had been hit. As Riri landed next to us, dropping the four outside guards into our pile of unconscious goons. "Impressive, Young Avengers." came a female voice, from the balcony. I looked up to see a woman in a suit standing there. With a gun to Eli's head. "I'd stand down though, if you want your team-mate to live to see another day." She clicked the safety off the gun and I frowned, as Eli said "I'll be alright guys."

"Course you will." came Pete's voice, as a piece of web grabbed the gun from above the two of them. I looked up to see Pete hanging upside down above them. I quickly nooked an electro arrow again and fired it, at the exact same time as Kate fired an arrow of her own. They both hit the woman, and she was unconscious before she could react. Pete began wrapping her up in his web, as Eli jumped over the balcony. Landing in a three-point pose. I rolled my eyes as Kate said "How in the world did you get captured by these losers?"

"They jumped me." he said, looking at Kate. "I can still only take a few of them down at a time. I'm not Captain America." There was something in his voice that made me question the story. But I wasn't going to call him on it. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." I said, looking at the group. "We should go to the tower." They all nodded, and we made our way out. After Pete sent a message to the local PD about the goons.

* * *

As soon as we landed at Avengers Tower, and I walked into my room, I contacted Ben. " _Finished already?_ " asked Ben, making me smile. I chuckled before saying "It was a run of the mill gang, they didn't even have powers." I smiled as I put it on speaker and began getting changed. I didn't have everything I owned in my bag, some of my clothes still lived here at the tower. "I was thinking I could show the three of you around my neck of the woods today. You're not busy are you?"

" _Of course we're not._ " said Ben, making me smile. " _It'll be nice to see where you come from._ " I smiled again, as I pulled on my t-shirt with a small graphic of Mjolnir on it. "Great, I'll tell FRIDAY to send the Quinjet." I said, looking at the phone. "Have you eaten?"

" _Not yet._ " said Ben, as I picked the phone up again and turned off speaker mode before putting it to my ear. "See you in half an hour. The Quinjet should be there in ten."

* * *

Half an hour later, I was stood on the platform of the Tower as the Quinjet landed. And Ben, Mal and Evie got out. "I hope the trip wasn't bad." I said, as I hugged them. Mal looked at me and said "When we go back somebody is driving that thing."

"Fair enough." I said, with a smile. "Are you guys hungry? I did a quick check when I got here and the diner I love was brought along with us." The three nodded, making me grin as I led them through the tower.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as I led my girlfriends and boyfriend towards the diner I frequented. I used to come by every morning, before school. "Emily!" said Beth, as the four of us entered. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us."

"I never could, Beth." I said, with a smile. "The pancakes here are legendary." Beth smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "Your regular table is free." she said, once she pulled out of it. "And I see you've brought friends." I smiled. "Yeah, Beth. Meet Ben, Mal and Evie. They're my girlfriends and boyfriend." I looked at the three. "Guys, meet Beth. She's one of the best people I've met in America. She helped me through a tough time." I had first found this place not long after I had first arrived in New York, before the Chitauri invasion, and had been going through a tough time fitting in. Beth had helped me out a lot. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Beth." said Ben, stepping forward to shake her hand. "Any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine." Beth surprised him by pulling him into a hug, before saying "Friend's hug, Ben." I smiled, as I led the three towards the table I usually sat at. Once Beth had stopped hugging my girlfriends and boyfriend.

* * *

Soon enough we were sat in 'my' booth, with food in front of us. I had the best pancakes in the world in front of me, with bacon on top. And my girlfriends and boyfriend. I couldn't ask for more. I smiled, as Beth placed two plates of pancakes in front of Ben and Mal. Evie already had a plate. "Thanks." I said, looking at her. "Can I ask you a question." Beth smiled at me and said "Of course."

"Is the Met still around?" I asked, with a smile. I'm pretty sure Mal would love it, since she loves art so much. Beth smiled and said "Yeah, of course it is. The Natural History museum also survived the trip." I grinned, I really enjoyed the National History museum. "Excellent." I said, with a smile. I knew where I'd be going if I needed to get away for a bit. Especially if a Quinjet became a permanent fixture at the school. "I think Broadway are starting up their shows again, as well." said Beth, bringing me out of my thoughts. "There's been a lot of new tourism since we arrived wherever we are. Just last week I was waiting on Queen Tiana and her husband…" I smiled, as I saw Mal perk up slightly. "Tiana ate in here?" she asked, looking at Beth. "What did she order?"

"Mal." said Ben, putting his hand over hers. "We all know you like Tiana but you don't have to sound like a stalker." Mal's eyes went green for a moment, and I swore I saw some fire in her hands, before she took a deep breath. And her eyes turned back to normal. "Fine." she said, looking at Ben. Before looking at me. "So, where are we going next?" I just smiled, before saying "You don't mind if we go for a walk through Central Park, right? There's a few places I want to show you. If they made it through the trip through dimensions." They all smiled, before Ben said "That sounds like fun."

"Then you can show us around the tower." said Mal, looking at me. "And we're staying here tonight, right?" I smiled, I didn't realise they wanted to. "The bed in my room is more than big enough, Stark doesn't do things by halves." I said, nodding. "You've brought clothes with you, right?" I already knew I'd be taking Evie to the clothing stores here, they were some of the best I had ever seen. Though the ones in Auradon did come close. Evie was gonna be in heaven. "Of course we brought clothes." said Mal, looking at us, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We want to see everything your city has to offer." I nodded, before saying "In that case, I know exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

 **Leave a review if you liked this. :) We're slowly getting to the end now, next chapter will be the last. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, the final chapter... the first fic I've finished in a long time. :D**

Descendants – The New Girl

Chapter Ten:

We spent the day wandering around New York, a lot of which was spent in the many clothing stores. Which Ben and Mal tolerated, I doubt they enjoyed it, especially since Mal started to moan towards the end. Evie and I enjoyed ourselves though, and I brought way more than we probably should have but it's not everyday you get to shop with somebody who's as fashion-conscious as Evie. After we finished shopping, we made our way to the Tower. Where I gave them a quick tour.

* * *

I smiled as we settled into my room in the Tower. It was slightly bigger than Ben's room, and was practically an apartment in itself. I had my own en-suite, a small kitchen and an area set up as a front room. Evie was currently looking through my wardrobe, while Ben and Mal were looking at the collection of DVDs I had left in my room. "Hey, Em, what's this?" asked Mal, holding up a DVD of Snow White. "That is the Disney version of Snow White." I said, looking at her. "Cass probably left it in here when we had our girl's night. I'm not entirely sure I own that one myself…"

"Can we watch it?" I heard Evie ask, from behind us. I turned and smiled at her, before saying "Sure. If Ben and Mal don't mind."

* * *

They didn't mind, so we watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Followed by both Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast. Because those two were lying around in my room as well. I really loved watching them watch their parent's stories. It was interesting to see them see how our world saw their stories. However, I'm not sure how I feel about Evie cheering when the Evil Queen was driven off that cliff… Mal was silent throughout Sleeping Beauty. But they all loved Beauty and the Beast, which didn't surprise me. Both Mal and Evie had a soft spot for the real Belle, which I think probably transferred to the Belle in the film. After we watched those three, we decided to finish Season One of Modern Family before heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I was actually the first to rise. I slipped out of the bed and made my way towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Before I began looking online for stuff to do today. I wanted to get a list of things to do so they could decide. I knew I'd be putting the two museums on it, but I wanted a few other things on it in case they didn't want to go to a museum. I smiled to myself, I had a feeling Mal would want to visit the Metropolitan. Though, I will admit that I don't the first thing about days out, Kate was the one who planned what we did… My perfect day would be staying in all day and watching TV. Don't get me wrong, I like going out, but there are days when I just want to be lazy and stay inside watching stuff, in my pyjamas. I'll put it on the list. Just in case.

* * *

By the time Ben woke, I had been awake an hour and still only had a few things on the list… "Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Ben, looking at me. I looked at him and said "I've only been awake an hour, wanted to get a head start on planning our day." He nodded, before saying "Just being here with you is enough, Em."

"I know, but we can't just sit around all day." I said, looking at him. He just smiled before saying "And why not? We're together, that's all we really need." I smiled before saying "I know, but I could pack us a picnic and we could go sit in the park… Or visit some museums… The Met's big for art…" Ben smiled, before saying "Mal will love that. But we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He walked over to me and looked over my shoulder. "Number three sounds nice, actually. I know you want to show us your city, but we don't have to do that all the time. We're here for as long as we want to be."

"I know." I said, looking at him. "I… I just want to take you guys on a date." I had been thinking about it for a while now, and I was ready. I was ready to go on a proper date with my girlfriends and boyfriend. Ben looked at me with a smile before saying "In that case, take us to a museum."

"Which one?" I asked, looking at him. "This one's an art gallery and the other is a history museum…" Ben smiled at me and said "History. The three of us do love museums, but only Mal's really into art." I nodded, with a smile, before pulling the National History Museum's website.

* * *

Once everybody was awake and ready, we had breakfast at the diner before heading to the museum. It was an amazing day, and I got to explain all about my world's history to my girlfriends and boyfriend. And afterwards, I took us to an Italian restaurant, where we had a very romantic dinner. It was really nice. And the night was amazing, the three were amazingly patient with me.

* * *

The next morning, I walked into the diner alone, a grin on my face. I had left the other three asleep in my room, content to let them sleep. And I trusted them enough to leave them with my stuff. "Wow, you look happy today." said Beth, slipping into my booth, after she had put my bacon and pancakes in front of me. It was only me in there currently, so she was fine to sit with me. I smiled at her before saying "I had a lovely day yesterday with my soulmates. And last night… It was perfect." Beth smiled, before saying "Good for you, Em. It's good to see you so happy." As she said that, the diner door opened and Beth stood up. As I saw Annabeth walk in. "Hey Beth." said Annabeth, with a smile. Before slipping into my booth across from me. Beth smiled at her and said "Hey Annabeth, you want your usual right?"

"Yes please, blueberry pancakes with a glass of orange juice." said Annabeth, with a smile. I smiled as Beth walked off, and Annabeth turned to me. "So, when were you gonna tell me you were in New York? Kate was the one who told me you were here."

"I got a bit busy…" I said, with a small smile. "I went on a proper date with Ben, Mal and Evie… And last night…" I blushed slightly, making Annabeth grin. "Aw, my little sister's growing up." she said, grinning. "I'm so proud of you. Are there wedding bells in the future?"

"Probably not before you and Perce get married." I said, looking at her. Changing the subject. "Weren't you setting a date before all this happened?" She just smiled at me as she fingered her engagement ring, before saying "I see what you're doing, Lee, but yes, we were setting a date… Though we actually settled on a date last night." She reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. "It felt wrong having Hermes deliver yours." she said, handing it to me with a smile. "I also wanted to ask if you were still up for being my maid of honour." I just smiled at her before saying "Annie, do you seriously have to ask that? I've been looking forward to that since you first asked." She grinned, as I continued "You know the minute I tell Evie about the wedding she'll want to design the dresses and suits." Annabeth smiled before saying "That'll be one thing we don't have to worry about then. I'm sure she'll be great."

"Evie's makes the best dresses." I said, nodding. "The fabric she used for the one I wore to Corona was amazing. I could really move in it. Hades, I could fight in it."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen at my wedding, huh." she said, with a smile. I just nodded, as Beth brought over Annabeth's breakfast. And I began eating my own.

* * *

Halfway through breakfast, I saw Evie walk in, looking worried. "Beth!" she said, when she spotted the waitress. "Have you seen…" Obviously, she was looking for me. Though I was confused as to why, I'm pretty sure I had left a note. "Over here, princess." I said, looking at her. She turned with a relieved look in her eye as soon as she saw me, before heading over. I frowned before asking "What's going on?"

"You weren't there when we woke up." said Evie, looking at me as she sat across from me. Annabeth had scooted along, with her pancakes. "We thought we had scared you after last night…" I shook my head, with a small smile, before saying "Last night was amazing, princess. But the three of you looked so peaceful when I woke so I decided to get some fresh air. I left a note…"

"You did?" asked Evie, confused. "We didn't see one…" I frowned, before gasping. I remember going to write the note, but I got distracted by Evie making an adorable noise in her sleep, and I made my way out of my room without actually writing the note. "I'm glad to hear we didn't make you uncomfortable." said Evie, breaking me out of my thoughts. "We were worried we had gone too fast…"

"It was as much my idea as it was the three of you." I said, with a smile. "I was more than ready, E. Even if I am slightly sore this morning…" Evie smiled, as I saw her eyes wander to the envelope. "What's that?" she asked, looking at me. I went to say something but Annabeth beat me to it, saying "An invitation to mine and Percy's wedding for Emily and the three of you." Evie's eyes lit up, and she started speaking about dresses as I pulled out my phone to text Ben. To tell him I hadn't been scared off.

* * *

An hour later, I was walking out of the diner with the four. "I'll talk to Perce, but I very much doubt he'll say no." said Annabeth, looking at Evie with a smile. "I'll text you the answer." Evie smiled and nodded before saying "Thank you." and hugging my sister. I couldn't help but smile, as they pulled away from each other. Annabeth turned to me and said "Next time you're in New York, call me, OK?"

"Will do, sis." I said, with a nod. Before hugging her myself. As we said our goodbyes. I watched her walk down the street with a smile, as Ben said "I don't know about you guys, but I just want to go back to the Tower and watch TV all day." I smiled as I turned to look at him, it was like he had read my mind. I didn't want to do much today.

* * *

We ended up watching all of Season Two and the first twelve episodes of Season Three of Modern Family before we went to bed. And after watching another six episodes the next day, we returned to Auradon and nothing interesting happened for two weeks.

* * *

I was sat in my room, typing away at my laptop, while listening to my country playlist. It was basically just my office right now, I only went to my room whenever I wanted to do some writing. I slept in Ben's room most nights, and most of my clothes were now in a wardrobe in there. I know Mal and Evie don't use their room much, Evie had taken it over to use as her workshop. She was working on the wedding outfits for Annabeth and Percy currently, so she was 'locked' in there most days. But anyway, I was sat in my room, writing, when the door opened and Evie burst in. A grin on her face. "Come on Em, Ben's taking the three of us on a date." she said, looking at me as she walked over to my wardrobe. There were still a few clothes in there, and Evie was now looking through them with a smile. I raised an eyebrow, Ben hadn't text me about any date. As far as I knew he was catching up on kingly duties today. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking at her. I mean, Evie wasn't one for lying, and I could tell she wasn't. So I believed her when she said we were going on a date. She just smiled at me and said "It's a surprise, Em." I just shook my head, I wasn't one for surprises. But I trusted the three of them. So I let Evie choose my clothes and lead me out of the room.

* * *

The surprise happened to be a picnic near the Enchanted Lake with all three of them. I smiled as Evie led me up the path towards the middle platform. Where Ben and Mal were already set up. "Hey guys." I said, with a smile, as I sat on one of the cushions they had set up. "I didn't realize we had a date planned today."

"We didn't." said Ben, looking at me with a smile. "It was a spontaneous idea of mine." There was something off about the way he said that, but I trusted him so I didn't think twice about it. "Cool." I said, with a smile. As I attempted to grab a strawberry from the box, only for Mal to slap my hand away. "Mine." she said, hugging the box closer. I just chuckled, as Ben said "I actually had Chef Bouche make something for you." making me look at him. As he pulled out a tub of the bacon and cheese pastries from Corona. "Rapunzel got the recipe for me from that bakery you liked in Corona." I immediately hugged him and kissed his cheek before saying "Thank you!" as I took the tub. Mal reached for one, and I slapped her hand away saying "Mine." while hugging the box close. Both Ben and Evie started laughing, as I bit into one of them and let out a moan. They were so good.

* * *

We spent a good two hours there, till it started to go dark. And even then we stayed longer, Ben had brought candles, which Mal had lit. It was a peaceful night, and I was enjoying myself. The sounds of nature were comforting, and being out here with my soulmates was even more amazing. I had a lot of fun.

* * *

Just before we left, however, Ben got down on one knee and presented a box with his signet ring in to me. "I know we've been talking about it for a while with Mom and Dad, but I think it's time to make it official." he said, with a smile. "Emily Chase, will you marry us?" I grinned and said "Was that ever in doubt? As long as it's after my sisters, I don't want her to think we're hijacking her big day."

"It doesn't have to be for a year if you don't want it to be." said Ben, with a smile. I nodded, as I kissed the three of them. With a grin.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a grin on my face. With Evie using me as a cushion. Ben was already up and looking out the window as he spoke on the phone. I smiled to myself, as I eased Evie off me, putting my pillow underneath her head and slipped out of bed. Ben smiled at me as I walked over, while putting my dressing gown on. "Mom and Dad want to speak to us." he said, quietly, putting his hand over the microphone of his phone. "They want to plan an engagement ball. And talk about the wedding." I nodded, before saying "I'm gonna call Annabeth then and talk to my team. I don't want them finding out via a ball invitation… And here I am saying ball invitation like it's a normal thing…"

"It is a normal thing." said Ben, looking at me, confused. I just chuckled, of course it is in Auradon. "It's not in my world. We have parties, not balls." He nodded, as I took my phone off the side and sent a group text to my team before beginning to get dressed.

* * *

"So you're just making it official." said Kate, looking at me as the five of us sat in the courtyard with croissants. "Because it was inevitable that the four of you were getting married." I smiled as Riri said "Yeah, and the ring's real nice."

"Yeah, it looks good on you." said Pete, smiling. "So are you having an engagement party?"

"An engagement ball actually." I said, with a smile. "Balls are technically the parties here after all."

"Are we invited? asked Cass, looking at me. I smiled and said "Of course, you're all invited to both events. I wouldn't not invite my team."

"Even Eli?" asked Kate, looking at me. I smiled and said "Even Eli." Even if I did suspect he was hiding something from us. Kate nodded as Pete said "Are you going to tell Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she's coming up today to see her wedding dress." I said, with a nod. "Evie finished it yesterday." Pete smiled and nodded, before saying "Oh yeah, that's next month isn't it." I nodded, with a smile. I honestly couldn't wait, Hera was officiating. That was going to be interesting.

* * *

I smiled as I sat in Evie's room with Annabeth, who was wearing her wedding dress. "This is beautiful, Evie." said Annabeth, looking in the mirror. "What do you think, Lee?"

"I think Perce is going to love it." I said, with a smile. "You look amazing, sis." Annabeth smiled as she looked at me. "Thanks, little sis." I smiled, as Evie said "I still need to make a few modifications, but I'm working on the bridesmaids dresses next. I've already done the suits." Annabeth nodded, as I played with my ring. It was weird wearing a ring, I never wore much on my hands. "So, when should we expect your wedding?" asked Annabeth, as Evie helped her out of the dress. "Not for a while." I said, looking at her. "I don't want to overshadow yours." Annabeth just smiled, as I continued "I also don't want this ball to overshadow your wedding…"

"It's alright, Lee, you're marrying a King, I'm just marrying Poseidon's son." she said, looking at me. "Your wedding is definitely going to overshadow mine. Especially with you being Thor's daughter as well, and your girlfriends being who they are. Your wedding was always going to overshadow mine." She smiled at me, as they finished getting the dress off.

* * *

Later that night, I was sat in the drawing room with my girlfriends and boyfriend, as well as Belle and King Adam. "We've been talking to your father, Emily." said King Adam, looking at me. "He wants you to have an Asgardian wedding." I chuckled, before saying "Of course he does, the meed never stops flowing at an Asgardian wedding. And I don't mean mortal meed, I mean Asgardian meed…"

"What about you? What kind of wedding do you want?" asked Belle, looking at me. I smiled at her before saying "I wouldn't know the first things about weddings… I'll be happy with whatever. I'm sure Evie has a few ideas." Evie's blush told me I was right, as Mal said "She's been planning it since we were babies."

"I've changed it a lot since then…" she said, looking at us. "But I do have some of the basics, yes." I smiled, I could leave most of the planning to her then. I didn't mind that all. "The only thing I do want is for it not to mess with my sister's wedding next month." I said, looking at the King and Queen. "I'd rather we waited till after that for any sort of celebration…" Belle smiled, as she looked at the other three. "Is that alright with you three?"

"Of course." said Ben, with a smile. "We can wait, can't we girls." Both Mal and Evie nodded, as Evie said "It'll give me more time to make our clothes. I've still got three bridesmaid dresses to make for that wedding."

"OK then." said King Adam, with a smile. "The engagement ball will happen in two months, gives us more time to prepare." I took a deep breath, as he went on about how big it was going to be. I was so not looking forward to it, but I knew it was procedure here. It was the same on Asgard as far as I knew. I stood up and walked out, I really needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

I stood on the balcony overlooking the main courtyard taking deep breaths, watching Dizzy and Cass playing tag with Pete, Kate, Carlos and Jay. As well as Dude. It was nice to see them playing. "Everything alright?" came Belle's voice, from behind me. I turned to look at her with a small smile before saying "Parties were never my strong suit. I'm not a big fan of crowds. But I understand the need for them." I took a deep breath. "Especially in a world like this. Balls are all you've ever known." Belle just smiled at me before saying "I understand, Emily. I'm still getting used to them myself, and it's been almost twenty years." I nodded, with a small smile. It was nice to hear Belle felt the same. "I'm sure they won't mind you disappearing partway through the night."

"Thanks Belle." I said, with a smile. "It's good to know there are other people like me out there." She smiled before saying "Are you coming back inside or shall I tell your fiancées that you're staying out here?"

"Tell them I'll be back soon." I said, with a smile. "I just need some time to think." Belle nodded, before walking back into the castle. I lent on the railing and watched the group playing in the courtyard. While fiddling with the owl necklace Dizzy had made me. I hadn't been here that long and I was already engaged. I had gone from having no experience with romance, to having three soulmates who I have most definitely fallen in love with. I certainly hadn't expected that. But it was amazing, and I really loved Auradon. It had fast become home. And for once that didn't scare me. It was comforting. I felt at home here. With these three. I had never felt this safe anywhere, including at the Tower. And I wasn't even scared of the inevitable upcoming wedding. If anything, I was looking forward to it. Not so much the reception afterwards, or the engagement ball, but the actual wedding… Yeah, I was looking forward to that. But first we had Annabeth's wedding to attend. That was going to be cool.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, but I do have plans for a sequel. And one-shots.**

 **If you've read this far, please leave a review. I'd love to read your feedback.**


End file.
